


The 476

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of AU one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faithfully

_****we’ve been friends forever but secretly both want each other except we think the other just wants to be friends** ** _

**Faithfully**

“Your turn, Swan.” Killian stared at her mischievously from the other side of the table. There were the only two players left in the hand and he knew he should have folded immediately when she was the one left playing. She could smell his bluffs a mile away; always had, probably always will. But there was something about the sad expression she had when she came in for poker night that make him want to give her everything.

_Bloody hell_ , he _always_ wanted to give her everything. He’d give his hand, his boat, his heart, his _life_ just for the chance to see her smile more often. He could not pinpoint when he had fallen in love with her, perhaps the moment he met her five years ago. David had been going on about this girl he’d met and he invited her and some friends over to their usual night at the bar. Mary Margaret had brought Emma and Ruby along and he took one look at the blonde and his breath had caught in his throat. But David was serious about Mary Margaret and he couldn’t risk messing things with Emma and damage David’s chances with who ended up being his best friend’s true love. So, he kept his innuendos in check (as much as he could) and years went by and he found himself becoming his friend. _His close friend_. And he did not know how to get out of it without risking everything and coming out with empty handed. He didn’t have her, but at least he was her friend, she was part of his life. It was something. He could pretend not to notice that she hadn’t dated in years (after that snob furniture seller who clearly did not appreciate her), that he was always her plus one in any of her work events, that they usually got paired up in every stupid charade game Mary Margaret came up with.

He sighed, his hand running through his hair and he looked at her, noticing her furrow as she pondered her next move. She studied him, her eyes lingering on his face while he pulled his most dashing smile her way.

“Have you decided, love?” He asked, his mouth popping out the last word. “Or have you been busy admiring me?” He teased her, a glint of amusement in his blue eyes.

She smirked smugly at him. “I’m all in.” She said before moving all her chips to the middle of the table and showing her cards.

He smiled sadly. She had bested him. _As usual._ He threw his cards on the table and watched her gathered the chips, a happy smile on her face. He bit his lower lip. Aye, it was worth it. He got up and went to the kitchen, heading for the fridge to grab another beer.

Emma watched Killian leave and something compelled her to go after him. She knew he’d let her win and she needed to know why.

“Why did you do it?” She asked as he was facing the fridge, his back to her. He turned around and tilted his head in confusion. “What, Swan?” He asked, taking a sip of his beer and averting his gaze.

“Why didn’t you fold? You know I can call your bluffs. You knew I was going to win…” She asked. “Why lose the money?” Granted, it wasn’t a huge amount of money, but it wasn’t something minor either.

“Well,” He invaded her personal space, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke in whisper, “If it put a smile on your face, then it was worth it.” He finished before passing by her.

The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. “You always put a smile on my face… you don’t have to throw a game to do it.”

He froze for a second before quickly turning around and going to her. He was by her side in an instant.

“What?” He asked almost frantically.

“Nothing.” She averted her eyes, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

His hand went to her chin, slowly making her look at him, his blue eyes filled with longing. “Emma, _please_.”

“I – I” She stuttered before finally facing him, a resigned look on her green eyes. “You always make me smile, Killian. You are the only one that makes me _smile_ …” She trailed off nervously, trying to turn her head away but it was impossible because in that moment his other hand was cradling her face, pulling her to him, his lips pressing hers. He kissed her, pouring years of hidden love in that one kiss, his lips moving against hers, his hand tangled on her hair as he tilted his head to have better access.

He broke the kiss, his breathless voice only a whisper against her lips “Swan… oh Swan… I’ve wanted to do that for so long…” He confessed, his eyes finally finding hers and he smiled at her, still panting.

“Since when?” She asked curiously, because she couldn’t believe he wanted her. She’d wanted him from the moment she met him but he’d never made a move in the beginning and after a while they were friends and she did not know how to say something without risking a rejection and making it all awkward.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as his blue eyes looked at her, drinking her in.  “Since I first saw you…” He admitted.

She leaned in to kiss him again, her arms circling his waist as she pulled him to her, her body pressing against his. He kissed her willingly, his mouth exploring hers and rejoicing on the feeling of finally having her in his arms.

“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered in her ear when they finally broke the kiss.

“We’re in the middle of poker night.” She said.

“We’ve been playing poker for 5 years, Emma. Let’s go do something more enjoyable instead.” He said against her lips before kissing her again.


	2. Rescue Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I’m pretending to be ur bff because u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u’ AU
> 
> A/N: I might or might not be inspired by Befuddled HookiePoo for this one.

**Rescue Me**

Emma Swan looked up from her beer to witness an interesting scene down at the counter of the bar.

“Oh god, that is painful to watch.” She said as she took a sip from her beer.

“What?” Elsa asked craning her neck.

“That…” Emma pointed out with her finger to the counter. There was an attractive man sitting there: tall, dark hair, a few days’ scruff. He clearly looked uncomfortable by the blonde woman that was leaning into him seductively.

“You think he’s gay and too shy to tell her?” Elsa asked.

“Oh no, he’s not gay.” Mary Margaret said. “That’s Killian… oh dear, poor him.” She sighed.

“What is it? How do you know him?” Emma asked intrigued. The blonde kept coming at him and he looked even more befuddled than before.

“He’s a vet, he volunteers several days a week in the animal shelter. David is very fond of him.” Mary Margaret smiled sadly. “He’s a widower… his wife died a couple of years ago. It seems he has not recovered.”

Emma watched the scene again and she felt sorry for the guy. He was scratching his head behind his ear, clearly nervous at the entire ordeal. She made a quick decision as she grabbed her beer.

“I’ll be right back.” She said to Elsa and Mary Margaret as she headed directly to where he was sitting.

“Hey, _friend_!” She said as she stood next to him, her arm going over his neck to grab his shoulder and pull him to her, while her body position forced the blonde woman away from him. “You were here all the time? The girls and I were expecting you on the back booth over there.” Emma turned around to face him and give him what she hoped was a hinting look. He looked confused at her for a moment, and Emma noticed the bluest eyes she’d ever seen in her life. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he quickly recovered, catching up on her intent.

“You were here all the time, love?” He said with a lilting accent that had Emma almost blushing. Of course the blonde was not giving up; the guy was clearly a great catch.

“Yes, we were.” Emma smiled as she turned around and gave the blonde a nasty stare. “Do you mind?” She asked threateningly in the fakest sweet voice she could muster.

The blonde scoffed and left and Emma sat on the now vacant seat, smiling at him as she took a sip of her beer.

“Thank you, milady.” He said, bowing his head at her.

“Don’t mention it…” Emma waved her hand at him. “So, I take it that you don’t come to the bar to pick up women?”

He smiled sadly as he shook his head. “Alas, no. I just wanted some rum. Perhaps I can invite you a drink to thank you for such a dashing rescue, Miss…”

“Emma Swan.” She said as she extended her hand to shake his. His hand was callous but somehow his touch felt soft on her skin.

“Killian Jones, at your service.” He said.

“I think we’ve already established it was the other way around.” She smirked mischievously at him and he chuckled.

He quickly motioned to the bartender and asked for another beer for her.

“You are not getting a refill?” She asked.

“One is enough these days. I’ll be heading home soon…” He trailed off sadly and her heart went out to him. She could read the longing in his face, the ghost of a painful past hanging over him. A past were clearly one had not been enough to numb the pain.

She took a deep breath before grabbing the beer the bartender had left for her. “I usually hang in here with my friends on Thursdays so if you ever need rescuing…” She smiled at him

“I’ll be sure to make you a sign.” He replied. “Thank you again, milady, for you kindness.”

“It was my pleasure, Sir.” She quickly replied before heading back to Mary Margaret and Elsa, who were looking at her with amused stares.

 

The next Thursday, she rescued him from a perky brunette that was practically rubbing her cleavage against him. He bought her a beer as a gratitude gesture and they chatted for a while. He mentioned he was a vet and that he had lost his wife almost two years ago. Emma noticed how his right hand fidgeted with his left ring finger, clearly aiming to play with a wedding band that was no longer there. She smiled as she mentioned she was a bail bondsperson and that she was used to use a little force to deal with people. He smirked as he finished his rum and bid her goodnight.

The third Thursday, she didn’t wait for a sign as she took one look at the stiff strawberry blonde and told her to get lost. The bartender didn’t wait for Killian’s sign to bring Emma a beer and she sat down to talk to him.

“You must think I am weird.” He said, scratching behind his ear in a nervous tick.

“Why? Because you don’t want to pick up women?” She asked him fondly. “Well, it seems odd… but I understand that you are still not ready.” She finished as she took a sip of her beer.

“It’s not that. It’s just…” He sighed. “What I had with Milah, it was _special_. I want to have that again. And I don’t think I’ll get it from picking up a random stranger in a bar. I want to have a _connection._ ” He finished, his eyes boring into hers and she averted her gaze.

“You keep talking like that, buddy, and I’ll have to get them out of you with a stick.” She joked and he chuckled.

 She reached for his hand. “It will happen eventually… don’t beat yourself for it.” She reassured him and he smiled at her.

 

And it became a routine. She would get in, spook them out, get her beer from the bartender and talk to him for a while before heading to Elsa and Mary Margaret. They would share stories about their days, their work, her insane fixation with cinnamon or his conviction that a cup of tea was the solution for almost every affliction in the world.

One Thursday, Elsa and Mary Margaret never showed up and she spent the entire night talking to him. Time flew by until she realized that it was getting late and she had an early start in the morning. He paid for their tab and left the bar with her.

“So… let me hail you a cab.” He offered.

“My place is not that far.” She replied. “I usually walk.”

“Let me walk you home, then?” He asked nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head and she nodded. They walked in silence until she reached her building door.

“This is me…” She said as she turned around to look at him.

His eyes bore into hers as he struggled with his words. “Emma, I – I…” He seemed to make a decision and he leaned in closely, capturing her lips with his in a tentative kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They eventually pulled away from each other lips, but he remained close to her, his nose nuzzling hers.

“Have dinner with me? Tomorrow?” He asked breathlessly.

“Yes.” She replied smiling.

The next Thursday, as she got to the bar and found yet another woman hitting on him, she went directly to him and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him into a kiss that he reciprocated eagerly. “Hi,” she said breathlessly as she broke the kiss. “Sorry I’m late.”

“You are right on time, love.” He replied before leaning in and capturing her lips into another kiss, while he motioned an amused bartender to get her a beer.


	3. Roll the Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve locked yourself outside of your apartment and there’s a storm rolling in and I pity you so I’ll let you into mine” AU

**Roll the dice**

_K: I forgot my keys, please leave them under the doormat before you leave so I can get in_

_L: Got it, little brother_

Killian Jones looked at this phone screen one more time. Liam had replied, he’d said he would leave the bloody keys under the bloody doormat. So why had he lifted the doormat and find it empty!? He hastily taped on his phone and called his older brother.

“Killian! Everything alright?” He heard his brother on the other side of the line.

“Did you leave the keys under the doormat?” Kilian asked.

“Bugger, I forgot!!” Liam said. “I left in a hurry to get to Ruby and I totally forgot.”

“Can you get back here and let me in?” Killian asked frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair. His brother one-track mind when it came to his leggy brunette girlfriend had caused him more than one headache and inconvenience.

“Killian, I’m almost at the bar. I need to help Ruby prepare for the storm. They are already shutting down roads and advising people not to wander on the streets. Public transportation is scarce.” Liam said.

“Brother I am locked out, standing on the hallway of my own house, without being able to get in. What do you suggest I do?”

“I don’t know, Killian, just see if you can ask our landlady if she has a masterkey or something?” Liam suggested.

The thought of facing Regina, buildings’ owner and major evil queen bitch, didn’t appeal him at all. He sighed resigned into the phone.

“Killian, I am arriving at the bar, I have to go now… call you later?” Liam said.

“Aye.” Killian replied before disconnecting the call and cursing under his breath at his bloody chivalrous wanker of a bother and his ideas of a dashing rescue of a damsel in distress. As if Ruby could not take the storm, along with any drunk customers at the bar or all of it at once. After all, that is how Liam met her; the day he got bloody wasted at her bar and she kicked him off all on her own after he decided to try pick up a fight. It took Liam five apologies, two dozens of red roses and a lot of charm to get her to agree to go out with him. And now, his brother had found the perfect excuse to go shack up with her during the storm; which was fine by Killian, _IF_ he were able to enter his goddamn apartment. He banged his head against his door, hoping to get knocked out and lose consciousness for the duration of the storm.

“Hey, are you ok?” He heard a voice behind him and turned around sighing and cursing his bad luck. Of course this is the moment he’d run into Emma Swan, aka the goddess of 3B, the most beautiful woman in the entire building. He’d live in this building for two years and he’d been attracted to her for one year and 364 days. And he had never found the courage to strike more than casual conversation with her, because clearly a beauty like that was probably taken. He hadn’t seen any steady boyfriends lurking in here, but that did not mean she was not taken.

She was still standing on the hallway, keys on one hand and a couple of brown paper bags on the other and she was giving him a curious look.

He sighed and tried to smile at her, his hand scratching behind his hear in a nervous tick. “Well, lass, considering I have locked myself out of my apartment in what seems to be Boston’s worst storm in the last decade, I would have to say _no_.”  

“Don’t you live with your brother, I think?” She inquired politely.

“Aye, and the bloody bastard was supposed to leave the key under the doormat; but he forgot.” He bit his lip and tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows shooting up. “And now he is on the other side of town, at _The Rabbit Hole_ , helping his girlfriend secure the place. He won’t come back until the storm has winded.” He sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll go knock on the Evil Queen’s door now and ask her if she has a master key.”

Emma chuckled at the nickname before looking at him with concern. “Regina isn’t here. She’s at her boyfriend’s condo at the other side of town.”  

Killian banged his head against his door again. “Kill me, Swan. End my mysery.”

She laughed again, a lighthearted sincere laugh that had him looking at her amused. “Hey…” She whispered sheepishly. “You can stay with me if you want.”

His gratitude gaze sent shivers down her spine. “You’d do that for me?” He asked hopefully.

She nodded. “I am not going to leave you stranded on the hallway.”

“You’re a kind soul, Emma.” He said as he reached for her bags and took them in his arms. She smiled and opened the door.

“It’s not much, but the couch is quite comfortable, I stocked up on a lot of food and I’ve been meaning to actually start cooking more…” She said as she let him in. “I even have a couple of cooking books and all.”

He smiled as he placed the brown bags on her counter. “Allow me to cook for you?” He asked smiling softly at her. “You know… as a way to show my gratitude for your kind gesture.”

“You can cook?” She asked surprised and he smirked at her, “You’d be surprised of the things I can do, love.” He raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be right back. Feel yourself at home.” She said before she headed towards her bedroom.

He started to put out the items from the bags when his phone vibrated.

_L: Were you able to get in?_

_K: Nope, but I’ll survive. No thanks to you, of course._

_L: See you in the morning :P_

Emma reappeared a few minutes later, as he was chopping onions and tomatoes. She had changed into faded jeans and a loose shirt, her hair tied in a ponytail. She opened the refrigerator, grabbed two beers and opened them before handling him one.

“Thanks, love.” He said as he took the beer. “You really have no idea how you’ve changed my fortune.”

She smiled at him, “Considering how great that looks, I think it was my fortune the one that changed.”

He made them pasta and they sat to eat on her kitchen counter, finding a comfortable familiarity with each other that was taking them both by surprise. Their conversation flew easily, teasing and banters coming back and forth.

She took out a deck of cards and they played poker for a while, as the snow kept piling on the outside. He found himself losing every hand, and he wondered if she had a sixth sense in calling his bluffs or if it was the fact that he was so enthralled by her beauty and charm that he could not think straight.

As the evening progressed, she brought him a pillow and blankets for the couch. He was looking outside the window worryingly. “Are you ok?” She asked as he got up and helped her prepare the couch.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, as I am having a pleasant evening, Swan. But I’d very much wish I could enter my own home.”

“I can only imagine…” She offered.

“There was laundry to be done, Liam probably left the kitchen sink full of unwashed dishes and mugs, and a mess around the entire household. He’s a terrible mess, you’ll see.” He said. “And then there’s _Scoundrel_.”

“Scoundrel!?”

“My cat.” He sighed.  

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” She reassured him. “Alright.” She said as she rubbed her palms in her jeans. “You are all set in here. Just yell if you need anything.”

“Once again, thank you.” He said as he sat down on the couch to remove his shoes.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight, Killian.”

“Goodnight, Emma.”

 

He woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sight of Emma Swan in navy blue flannel pajama pants and a long sleeve T shirt.

“Good Morning,” She called to him.

“Good morning…” He said as he ran a hand through his hair. “Has the storm winded down?” He asked eagerly.

“Unfortunately, no. It has gotten worse.” She said and watched him groan in frustration. “Hey…” She said and he looked at her, despair in his eyes. “You can stay here more if you need to.”

“It’s not that, it’s just…” He trailed off.

“You are really worried about your cat, aren’t you?” She asked and he nodded.

“Liam does not have the best track record in remembering stuff. If he forgot to leave the keys for me, he could have easily forgotten to leave enough food and water for him.”

He looked at her worryingly again and her heart broke at the sight. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, pondering her options for a moment. She knew she should have offered last night, but for the first time in two years, Emma Swan had the chance to spend time with Killian Jones, aka the Irish God of 3F, and she took it. And then she found out he was not only strikingly handsome, but sweet and funny; and an excellent cook. And he _clearly_ was worried about his cat.

She sighed as she looked at him. “If I do something do you promise never ever bring it up in conversation or ask about it?”

He looked at her confused. “Emma, what---”

“ _Do you promise_?” She insisted.

“Yes, of course.” He promised.

“Wait here.” She said as she went to her room. She came back less than five minutes later, holding a couple of weird-looking tweezers in her hand.

“Come with me,” She said as she grabbed her keys. He put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket quickly.

She led them into the hall and into his door without looking at him. Then he watched in awe as she kneeled in front of his door and inserted the tweezers in his lock. It took him a second to figure out what she was doing. _She was picking his lock_. 

The door opened a few moments later and she dared to look at him. He was shocked but not in a horrified way, it was more like an endearing amusement. He looked at her, and she was expecting his questions, but he just smiled sincerely at her. “You are bloody brilliant, Swan.”

_He hadn’t ask._

She looked at him sheepishly. “I probably should have offered last night… but I – I.” She took a deep breath. “It was nice to have company during the storm….” She trailed off before blushing furiously. “Goodbye, Killian” She said as she turned around and escaped to her apartment in a hurry.

He stood there for a second, watching her go, before grinning and entering his apartment in a hurry.

Forty five minutes later, Emma heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Killian standing by the frame, damp hair, clean faded jeans and a blue shirt, looking mischievously at her. “Hello, Swan.” He said raising his eyebrows at her.

“Did you lock yourself out again?” She asked him devilishly.

“Nope.” He replied, popping the last letter with his tongue. “I thought I might drop by.”

“What about the laundry?” She asked.

“I can do that tomorrow.” He replied.

“The dishes and the mess?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I cleaned my room and basic shared spaces and dragged all the mess, including the dishes to Liam’s room. He can handle that mess when he gets back.” He replied biting his lower lip.

“The cat?” She asked crossing her arms against her chest.

He leaned into the doorframe, “Turns out Scoundrel can tear a bad of food and help himself when needed. I left him plenty of water.”

“And why are you here?” She asked again and he invaded her personal space, “You beat me at poker yesterday, Swan. I demand a rematch.” He whispered next to her and he lifted his hand to show a pair of dice. “Are you up for it?”

She smiled as she moved to the side to let him in. “Come in.” She said.

She beat him at playing dice too. And as she sat by him in the couch, celebrating her victory, he took the opportunity to grab her into his arms and kiss her. She kissed him back instantly, leaning backwards into the couch and pulling him to her. He hovered over her, breaking the kiss for a second to look into her eyes before smiling and leaning back his to kiss her slowly, softly.

 

He left her apartment the next morning, his hair spiked in all directions, swollen lips and a goofy grin on his face. He ran into Liam who was coming in at the same time. Liam looked at him confused.

“I thought you had to sleep on the hallway…” Liam said.

“I’m fortunate that our lovely neighbor has a soft spot for dashing rapscallions.” Killian said before taking out his keys and opening his apartment door.

“Dinner tonight and you tell me all about it?” Liam asked.  

“I can’t. I have a date.” Killian smirked.

(On the one year anniversary of the biggest storm in Boston history, Killian Jones was cuddling with Emma Swan by the fireplace on their new house, reaching for his pocket to grab an engagement ring that he presented to her in that very moment.)


	4. 2x1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just moved into my building, so I’m gonna bring you something you probably already have just so I can meet you.

**2x1**

Killian noticed the moving truck early that Saturday morning, as he went to pick his coffee and some pastries from the local bakery, a treat he’d give to himself every week. When he headed back, coffee on one hand and a bag of croissants on the other, he bumped into her.

“Sorry…” It was all he was able to say before he looked up and lost all coherent thought at the sight of the blonde beauty standing in front of him.

“No worries…” She said hastily as she headed back to the building carrying a box.

“Do you need any help?” He called after her, hastily following her into the building.

“I’ve got it covered. Thanks!” She said without turning around before entering one of the apartments on the ground floor and leaving him standing there on the hallway, awestruck and still holding his coffee.

 

During the next week, he tried hopelessly to strike up a conversation with her. She was always leaving her apartment in a hurry, or getting on a taxi, or leaving to do laundry or pick up something. He would stand there, looking longingly at the spot she’d left vacant, before sighing and moving on with what he was supposed to be doing. He knew it was silly, he didn’t even know her name; but there was something about her green eyes that had captured his attention and he just couldn’t give up.

 

Saturday found him at the bakery again, his mind pondering on new scenarios or new ideas as to how to get her attention when he spotted the note on the chalkboard and he smiled mischievously.

Emma heard a knock on her door and when she looked through the peephole, her heart stopped. It was her handsome neighbor again! The one that had offered to help, the one that had tried to talk to her throughout the week, the one she had been avoiding. Because developing a crush at first sight to a total stranger was not something that had ever happened to Emma Swan and she had no freaking clue on how to react. _At all_.

There was a second knock on the door and she sighed before she ran a hand through her hair, checked on her appearance and opened the door.

He was standing there, holding a carton cup holder with two paper cups and a paper bag.

“Hi,” He said nervously. “I’m Killian. I live on 2B. I know you are new in here and they had this 2-for-1 special at the local bakery so I thought I could bring you a hot cocoa as a ‘welcome to the building’ gift?”

She was shocked for a second before smiling at him, “Hot cocoa?”

“Er.—yes, I know it’s not very traditional, but it’s very good. You should try it with cinnamon. It really enhances the flavor.” He said sheepishly.

Her smile was even broader. “It’s actually my favorite.” She confessed.

His eyes lightened up with joy. “It is?” He asked incredulous and she nodded.

“Would you like to come in?” She asked opening the door. He flashed her a smile before entering her apartment. “I’m Emma.” She said as she looked at him standing in the middle of her hallway.

“It’s nice to meet you, Emma.”

An hour later, after making small talk and a few flirty banters, he left her apartment.

She hesitated before calling after him. “Killian, this 2-for-1 special… is it every Saturday?” She asked.

He gave her a goofy grin. “I’m pretty sure it is. See you next Saturday?” He asked hopefully.

“See you next Saturday.” She replied.

(Two weeks later, he insisted on taking her to the bakery to get the special and he kissed her for the first time on the waiting line.)


	5. Make it Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Dating AU

**Make it real**

Emma Swan couldn’t believe her luck. It was bad enough she was stuck at this dreaded charity event on her own (it was important to attend, as these people gave a lot of money to the oraganization she worked for, but she hated them anyway); but now she had spotted her ex by the entrance door, his redhead new girlfriend in tow. To say that things with Walsh ended badly was the understatement of the decade. The snob bastard had nothing but mean words towards her, her social status, social background and many other things that Emma did not want to recall at the moment. And she clearly did not want to face him on her own. It was childish, it was petty, _but she did not want to_.

She quickly headed to the other rooms the event was taking place, scanning the crowd and trying to come up with a solution. She finally spotted her possible solution in one of the back rooms, standing among other successful businessmen. Killian Jones: tall, dark hair, gorgeous, successful and an acquaintance. He was one of David’s college mates and they had run into each other several times whenever David and Mary Margaret hosted dinner parties, get-together at the bar or had summer barbeques. They were not close, but they were acquainted enough for her to ask him this favor. She knew he had the personality to actually go along with this; so she took a deep breath and headed his direction.

“Killian!” She said and he lifted his eyes to look at her.

“Emma! Lovely seeing you here…” He bowed his head lightly at her and she smiled.

“Can I steal you for a minute?” She asked nervously.

“Eternity, love.” He replied smirking as he went to her. “Excuse me, gentlemen… the lady requires me.”

Once they were out of earshot, he turned around and gave her a beautiful smile, “Thank you, Swan, for saving me from those boring suits that wanted to talk about emergent market trends and how we can stay competitive globally but still be relevant locally in the race for talent.”

She looked at him dumbfounded. “ _Ok_. Whatever that is…” She said and he chuckled. “I actually need a _huge_ favor from you.”

“I’ve already written a generous check to your organization, but I’d be happy to add in another one just for that save, love.” He lifted his eyebrows at her and she smirked.

“I actually need something else from you.” She took a deep breath and said the words quickly, like ripping a Band-Aid. “I need you to pretend you and I are dating.” She bit her lower lip.

He looked at her between confused and intrigued. “Do you want me to pretend I’m your boyfriend?”

“Walsh, my ex, is here with his new girlfriend. And I know it’s childish but…” He cut her off, a ruthless stare coming to his eyes.

“Walsh, the snob wanker that thought he was too good for you and that he needed someone according to the social scale he aspired and thought was entitled to?” He asked, contained rage in his voice.

“Uhm… yes.” Emma said a little surprised. “How do you know all that?” She asked intrigued.

“I was having drinks with David the day you showed at Mary Margaret’s door with the bottle of wine and the tale.” He explained. “And you know that David and Mary Margaret....”

“Can never keep a secret. Right.” She said and she looked embarrassed at him. He took one look at her and smirked.

“I’m in.” He said.

“You are?”

“Do you think I won’t seek revenge towards a man that treated a woman, any woman, so poorly? That was bad form, Swan. Let’s make him pay.” He smiled mischievously at her as he grabbed two champagne flutes and handed one to her. “Now, we need some ground rules and a backstory. The backstory is easy: we met through David and Mary Margaret and after spending several occasions together, we decided to date.”

“That works.” She said as she drained her champagne. “And he’d flip because he thought he was too much for me and now I am dating Killian Jones, co-owner of the trendiest digital consulting company at the moment, with branches in Boston and London, where your brother lives.” She recited.

“How do you know?”

“The David and Mary Margaret thing goes both ways.” She smirked.

“ _Touché_.” He lifted his champagne glass at her. “That really paves the road in here, as I think we both might know enough about the other to pull this off.” He said and there was a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Which only leaves ground rules for physical contact and displays of affection” He raised his eyebrow at her, tilting his head to the side. “But I am a gentleman, love; so I’ll follow your lead. You just do whatever you feel comfortable doing and I’ll play along.” He finished, his voice dropping an octave and sounding dangerously sinful.

She chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind, and _please_ use that voice when we’re with them. It will be _fantastic_.”  

He nodded in agreement before extending his bent elbow to her. “Shall we, Milady?”

She took his arm. “Thank you for doing this, Killian. You are my savior”

“Don’t mention it, Emma. You are the true savior here, if it weren’t for this, I’d be stuck discussing digital trends in the emerging markets all night.”

 

To say that Walsh looked dumbfounded when he ran into them was playing it mildly. He gaped like a fish out of the water and Emma leaned in a little closer to Killian, her smile so big that it almost hurt. She felt Killian place his hand on her waist, a soft reassuring squeeze to let her know he had this.

_And he nailed it_. Every word coming out of his mouth was absolutely perfect. From how awestruck he’d been when he first met her to gaining the courage to ask her out. He made her look like a freaking goddess, downplaying his successful company over her much more meaningful work as a social worker.  She smiled as she shyly told how attracted she’d been to him as well, and how she had finally given herself a chance to try things with him.

It was fun and easy how they tag-teamed, leaning into each other, pressing a soft kiss on the cheek or a reassuring soft squeeze on their waists. She could see Walsh and her girlfriend Zelena looking almost green with envy. Killian was, apparently, quite the catch. He was sophisticated, wealthy and very handsome. He clearly knew how to work these types of events, his simple black suit was tailored to perfection and his perfume smelled quite expensive.

She knew he was all these things beforehand, but she’d never see him in action before. And it was hard to reconcile this view with the guy wearing black shirts and leather jackets screaming at David over a game of darts. Or the easy going banter he usually held with Mary Margaret about any topic. Or the way he usually ended managing the grill at the barbeques because he insisted that David overcooked the steaks.

“So…” Walsh’s voice pulled her out of her own thoughts. “Tell me, Killian. How do you maintain your success? It must require a lot of work to stay on the top. A lot of commitment; a lot of difficult choices on leaving things behind that were dragging you down so you can keep moving ahead.”

The not-so-subtle undertone was not lost on Killian and he seriously considered punching the snob idiot in the face. He could always write a _bigger_ check to the organization for ruining the charity. But it would reflect poorly on Emma and he had vowed to himself to make her the _absolute winner_ of the evening. And Killian Jones never lost. Ever.

“It depends on what you think the meaning of _keeping moving ahead_ is, mate.” Killian replied. “The next deal, the next sell, the next bonus… is that really worth all your time and effort?” He turned to face Emma, his eyes mustering all the admiration he could get (and he found himself he didn’t have to actually make an effort at all), “Is that worth it when you think of other things you can be doing? If you ask me, I’ve found that sitting on my couch next to this lovely lady, a couple of movies on the Netflix queue and a good bottle of rum; that is a much better definition of _success_ these days. I’d _gladly_ leave several things behind to keep that one moving forward.” He finished with a hint of emotion catching in his throat.

Emma had always been able to spot a lie a mile away. It was what had made her survive for a long time. And as she looked into Killian’s blue eyes, she could not find any trace of a lie in the words he had said. Her breath caught a second in her throat as she leaned in to press a soft kiss on his cheek, almost at the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t forget sailing on the weekends.” She whispered at him and she could have sworn his eyes were flickering with longing.

After that demonstration, it was clear that there was nothing left to say and Walsh and Zelena left. Killian turned around to face her. “You were bloody brilliant, Swan. Amazing!”

“You were pretty good yourself.” She said.

“We make quite the team, Swan.” He smirked at her. “My car is probably waiting outside… allow me to escort you home?”

She nodded and he guided her to the exit, his hand placed on her lower back.

The ride to the car was mostly silent, as Emma was still struggling with the aftermath of her meeting with Walsh and the realization that at some point, she had stopped thinking about what Walsh thought about her and focused on what Killian was describing about their relationship, imagining those things actually happening. She sighed to clear her head as they reached her building.

He got of the car with her and walked her to the front steps. She turned around.

“Thank you, Killian, for everything.”

He scratched behind his ear before turning his gaze at her and speaking softly. “Swan… the nights on the couch, the weekends sailing…. If you ever want to make them _real_ ; just _call me_.” He said as he leaned in to press a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth before quickly disappearing into his car.

 

She found herself at the docks the next Saturday, fidgeting with a loose thread of her sweater as she walked nervously towards her destination. And then she spotted him on the deck of a lovely boat and her heart skipped a beat. She quickly walked the distance towards him.

He looked at the deck as he heard footsteps and he cracked a goofy grin the moment he saw her.

“Swan!” He called to her and she waved at him.

“Permission to come aboard.”

“You don’t need permission, lass.” He said as he quickly closed the distance to help her get in. “To what do I owe the honor?” He asked.

“I was thinking if you proposal was still standing…” She bit her lower lip nervously. “You know… to make it _real_.”

He smiled softly as his arms grabbed her hips and he took a step towards her. “Very much so, love.” He whispered as he tilted his head. “How did you find my boat?” He asked curiously.

“I asked David and Mary Margaret.” She admitted.

“You did? Then it’s a miracle I did not get a warning call beforehand…” He said.

“I called them five minutes ago from the parking lot.” She grinned at him. “You are probably about to get the warning call.” On cue, his phone started vibrating.

He smirked at her. “You truly are bloody brilliant, Swan.” He leaned in closer to her.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” She asked, her breath catching at how close he was.

“I have better things to do…” He replied before closing the space left between them and enveloping her in a kiss.

(The next time they ran into Walsh and Zelena, they had detailed stories on the nights on the couch and the weekends sailing, and Emma’s sophisticated engagement ring was the envy of the entire event.)


	6. Viernes 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?”
> 
> A/N: I got little creative about phone numbers… run with it.

**Viernes 3 AM**

The insistent ring of her phone woke her up and her hand stumbled upon her bedside table until she found her phone and connected the call. She didn’t even have time to talk when the voice on the other side started to ramble.

“Do you ever wonder how much you can fuck up in your life? Or if there is ever a chance to even make it right? Or that you are just trying to make it right but then you end up fucking it up even more and more until each fuck up is bigger than the other and you are standing small, contemplating the major bloody failure that is your life wondering when it all went wrong?” The raspy, dark voice had a distinct accent and lilting tone.

“Whoa, buddy, that is some heavy shit for 3 AM…” She said. “Are you sure you have the correct number?”

“Fuck!” She heard the voice fading out a little before coming back strong. “Bloody Hell, now I cannot even dial correctly… Buggering hell. I am so sorry… I probably woke you up. What a bloody idiot I am!”

“Yes, you did wake me up.” She said yawning. She wanted to be mad at the voice on the other side, but the guy was doing a pretty good job cursing himself. “As you would have woken whomever you wanted to call in the first place.”

“In my defense for that one, lass, it’s past 9 am where I wanted to call…” He said defensively.

“You misdialed an international call?” She almost choked.

“Indeed, apparently you and my lovely brother have the same phone number, only in different countries.” Said the voice on the other side.

“ _You forgot to dial the country code_?” This was almost too hilarious.

“Oh well, another fuck up to add to the list…” She heard the voice sighed on the other side. “I am terribly sorry for the mishap…”

She darted on her bed as the words he spoke on the beginning of the call came back to her mind. “Wait! Are you ok? Do I need to keep you on the line while I try to figure out where you are while I call 911 on the other line and send them your way?” She asked fast.

“Wow… did I sound that bad?” He asked from the other side.

“Pretty much, yes.” She said. “So, tell me, _are you ok_?”

He sighed. “I’m fine… no need to call 911 on me, love. I’m just extremely worn out, hence, the misdial incident.”

“Trouble sleeping?” She did not know why she kept talking to him.

“Among other things: pressure at work, trying to finish school and finding myself mentally drained by the time I need to start all over again. I’m pretty sure pulling all-nighters for school is easier when you are twenty and you don’t hold a ten-hour job each day. But alas, I am thirty and some days I feel…”

“Like you are thirty going on seventy.” She finished for him and sighed, resting against her pillows.

“You’ve felt it too?” He asked curiously.

“Add raising alone a ten-year old to the mix.” She replied.

“That is probably not easy… is the father not around?” He asked.

She usually pried away from that type of question but the anonymity on the other side made her bold. “Didn’t even stay long enough to find out the result of the pregnancy test. Rat me out to the cops on the stolen goods he made me retrieve for him and I spent eleven months in jail. I got out of it with a baby, a yellow bug and the firm belief to never let anyone have that type of control over me.”

There was a silence on the other side of the line before he spoke. “I know people. They know other people. Just give me his name and we can take him on a nice little boat tour from which he’d never come back.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I’d hate to add _guilty conscience_ to the list of things that keep you awake at night.” She replied.

“Alas, after that, I feel a little ashamed of myself, to be honest.” He admitted. “Here I was, being a self-absorbed wanker when you clearly had it a lot worse.”

“It’s not a competition.” She said softly. “Besides, I wouldn’t wish that to anyone.”

“That’s because you are a kind person, love.” He replied.

“I’ve been told more I’m prickly than kind.” She contested.

“You are on the phone at 3 in the bloody morning trying to cheer up a total stranger. That is nothing but kindness, lass. For which I’d be eternally grateful.” He said. “And I think it’s time I let you go back to sleep…”

“Will you be ok?” She asked hesitantly.

“I think I’ll sleep peacefully tonight. Goodnight, lass.”

“Goodnight.” She said as she disconnected the call and drifted back to sleep.

A few weeks went by and a new case sent her near the docks. The stakeout had been a bitch so she entered the first coffee shop she saw and stood in line. A hot cocoa with cinnamon was everything she needed at the moment.

Two men were standing in the line before her, both having a somewhat heated argument.

“It’s one night, mate.”

“Will, I told you. I am tired, I have a research paper to write and finals coming soon. I have no interest in wasting hours at a bar with poor quality rum while you try to hit on everything that moves.”

“You’re such a killjoy. You act like an old man…”

“I’m thirty going on seventy, mate. Deal with it.”

That line. That accent. Her head snapped up from her phone and she looked at the man standing in front of her. He was tall and he had dark disheveled hair and a few days scruff. A breathtaking profile, with a clean jawline and a perfect nose.

“3AM?” She asked hesitantly.

He turned around and looked at her, his head tilting to the side in confusion. “Pardon, love?” He had the deepest blue eyes she’d ever seen in her life.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” She said as she bit her bottom lip nervously. “But did you, by any chance, misdial an international call one Friday at three in the morning a few weeks ago?”

His eyes went from shock to recognition and a hopeful smile lightened his face. “Lass? Is that you?”

She nodded. “Emma…” 

“Killian.” He replied as he extended his hand for her to shake it. He lingered with her hand in his for a moment too long before he released it.

“Killian, what…” The guy next to him tried to speak but Killian turned around at gave him a ruthless stare. “Get lost, Will.” He said in a strained voice.

“Alright...” Will smirked before leaving.

Killian turned around to look at her. “Emma, can I buy you a hot beverage to repay you for your kindness?”

“Why not?” She said as she stood next to him to place her order.

(The next time he freaked out at three in the morning, he only needed to cuddle her closer in his arms to feel better and drift back to sleep.)


	7. Under my Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only two people at a bar rooting for the same football team.
> 
> A/N: This is almost a crack fic. Sorry, I am just having fun with this one and you can’t stop me. They are both probably OOC too.  
> Also, for the purposes of this fic Killian Jones is British. Another note, I only had to google one thing to write this fic.

**Under my skin**

He checked the time on the massive screen as he grabbed his beer from the counter and signaled the bartender to point where he was headed. He made it right on time, and he could now sit down, relax with his pint and watch the game. He carefully chose his location and sit down with five minutes left to the game.

“HEY BUDY!” He heard a scream behind him and turned around to see a blonde scoffing at him. She was bloody gorgeous and any other day, he would be all over her, charming her with his accent and smooth words. But not today. Today was game day.

“I’m watching the game, lass.” He replied frustrated before turning around and facing the screen again.

“SO AM I, YOU JERK!” Came the screech behind him and he almost spit his beer. He turned around again to find blondie giving him a murderous look.

“You like real football, darling? I would have never thought of it…” He said as he got up and moved in her direction, sitting next to her.

“What are you doing?!?” She scoffed at him.

“Like I said, love, I am watching the game. Other than the seat you asked me to vacate so _politely_ , this is the best spot to watch the screen. So I am staying here, enjoying my beer and the pizza that will come in a few minutes. _If_ you are so intent in watching the game, my presence won’t bother you…” He finished smirking and she scoffed at him.

“ _Fine_. But you better not start with stupid comments during the game…” She threatened and he looked positively offended.

“And you should try not to drool over the players while I am focusing on the game. I know you probably watch this because you think liking football players is hipster than lusting over baseball players. But you’ll see, lass…” He said as he pointed a finger at her. “This is a _very_ important game. It’s the final of the Champions League. Only the two best European teams have made it...”

“Are you giving a history lesson on the UEFA Champions League, now? Who the fuck do you think you are, you misogynist prick?” She spat at him. “You’re probably one of those _bloody_ idiots who think they know all about football just because they have followed a few games from Barcelona and you think Messi is the only good player that has ever existed.”

He held a finger at her. “Point 1, darling, we invented the sport…” He smirked at her. “Point 2, what makes you think I root for Barcelona? You are the one that’s probably going to squee every time Pique touches the damn ball.”

“You might have invented the sport, _mate_ ; but you haven’t done nothing else, to be honest. How many world cups do you have? _One_. Brazil, Germany, Italy, Argentina _and_ Uruguay have won more times than you. Hell, you didn’t even make it past the first round last year! _And fuck Pique_ , not my type and **_not my team_**.”

He looked impressed and she smirked defiantly at him, raising her eyebrow.

“Alright, first of all, we might only have one, you have _none_.” He retorted. “Hell, until a few world cups ago you did not even know how to score.” He looked at her curious. “And second and most importantly: are you cheering for Juventus?” He asked dumbfounded.

“OF COURSE!” She replied before her eyes went back to the screen. “Shit, it’s starting!” She pointed at the screen and he turned around abruptly. At that moment, the bartender brought him his pizza. He looked at her and pointed at his pizza. “Serve yourself if you want some, lass.”

She looked at the plain pizza, “No extra toppings?” She asked curiously.

“I wouldn’t dream to taint the flavor by committing such crime.” He replied grabbing a slice and she smiled in appreciation. “Good answer,” She said as she grabbed a slice and took a small bite.

“How do you know so much about football?” He asked intrigued as his eyes focused on the players about to start the game.

“I grew up in the system, and I was sent to an Italian family when I was ten. Their last name was _Cigno_ , which means swan in Italian,” She explained, taking a sip of her beer. “My last name is Swan… They took it as a sign and adopted me after a month.” She finished, and he turned around to see the flicker of emotion in her eyes.

“They sound like great people.” He commented softly and she nodded. “That’s where you took your liking to Juventus, too?”

“And a religious appreciation for plain pizza with no toppings.” She confirmed as she focused on the game. “Ok, here he comes… Come on, Apache!” She screamed at the screen. “Come on, you can take them, boy, to your left, go to your left!” She said passionately and he tore his eyes away from the game to look at her, green eyes flashing with passion as she was almost sitting at the edge of her sit.

“Are you screaming directions to the screen, love?”

“What?!?” She asked him as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

He shook his head sighing until another part of her sentence kicked in. “Hang on, I need you to answer one very important question for me.” He paused for suspense. “Tevez or Messi?”

She looked positively offended. “Do you really have to ask? _Tevez_!”

“ _Marry me_.” He said suddenly.

“WHAT?” She almost chocked on her beer.

“You heard me, lass. You’re beautiful, fierce, you like football and plain pizza; and on top of all of it you prefer Tevez over Messi?” He looked at her with adoring blue eyes, “You’re _perfect_.”

“I don’t even know your name.” She said nervously. “You don’t know mine.”

“Killian Jones, milady.” He bowed his head at her.

“Emma Swan.” She replied.

“Cigno, yes”. He smirked at her and she smiled back, impressed that he’d been paying such close attention. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes at him. “Shut up and watch the game.”

 

After the game was over, he looked at her intently. “What do you say, love?”

“I’m not going to marry you…” She replied smirking.

“I know… but, the America Cup starts in a few days. Would you be interested in watching that one?” He asked.

“Oh god, you are going to cheer for Brazil, aren’t you?” She accused him.

“Who would you expect me to root for?” He asked and she raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head. “I cannot root for Argentina, love.”

“Why not?” She asked.

“Three words for you: _Hand of God_.” He retorted.

“It’s been almost thirty years.” She said. “ _Get over it_.”

“Deep wounds like that tend to linger, love.” He replied. “ _Absolutely not_.” He ran his hand through his hair. “How about I root for Colombia? They have a very strong team, good midfield, a nice game.”

She considered his words before extending her hand. “Ok, I accept. I can watch the games with you. Give me your phone.” She said and he handed it to her. She quickly entered her number. “Text me and we’ll work the details.” His hand caught hers as she gave him back the phone and it lingered for a second. He smirked before putting his phone back in his pocket. “See you soon then, Emma.”

She leaned in closer, her lips almost in his ear. “You do know that Colombia’s coach is from Argentina, right?” She pulled away and gave him an intent look before turning around and waving a hand at him. “See you for the first game, Killian.” She called as he stood there, dumbfounded and blessing his bloody luck.

(He married her a year later; and they bickered their entire lives over football, including coaching the league where the twins played.)


	8. In your Benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting in a holding cell together for our friends to bail us out and you’re unexpectedly cool.  
> A/N:  
> I have no freaking clue how the bail bondsperson thing works… keep that in mind.

**In your benefit.**

She couldn’t believe she’d gotten into this mess in the first place. She sighed as she ran her hands through her face and looked at the decrepit cell she was in. Yeap. _Not funny_. She never thought she’d be on this side of the bars. _Again_.

“Hey blondie, what did they get you in for?” She looked up to see a guy smiling lasciviously at her. _Great_. Bald, too much muscle, too much leather and showing too much skin. Yuck. The absolute stereotype for jail company. Before she was able to reply, she heard an accented voice speaking from behind the guy.

“Leave the lady alone, _mate_.” She moved her head to the side to catch a glimpse at the guy talking: tall, dark tousled hair, scruff, black denims, blue button down shirt and a leather jacket. His stance was secure, yet he was fidgeting with his fingers.  _Clearly not a regular._

“Do you want her for yourself, buddy?” The other guy said menacingly as he faced him.

“Cut it out!” The guard yelled at them and she saw how the bald guy moved to the other side of the cell.

The dark haired guy, on the other hand, came to stand before her. “Are you ok?” He asked gently.

Her first instinct was to tell him to back off and leave her alone, but she realized in a second that his question was genuine and that he had meant well with his actions. She was so used to be around jerks and bastards that she would always mistrust first.

She looked up to find him looking at her underneath honest blue eyes and thick eyelashes. “Yes, thank you.”

“And pardon me for the impertinence, but why is a lass like you in here?” He asked, casting a nervous look at her and she couldn’t help but chuckling lightly.

“My ex-boyfriend showed up in town and actually demanded I give him back the yellow bug he left for me after he rated me out to the cops ten years ago.” She said. “I felt the discussion merited the use of a baseball bat to prove my point.” She said. “Needless to say, the police, while agreeing with me in sentiment, had to take me into custody.”

“Wow…” He said scratching behind his ear. “Clearly you didn’t need me to step up right now, did you?”

“Not really.” She smiled, “But I appreciate the chivalrous gesture. Why are you here for? You don’t seem to strike the regular type.”

“There’s a type?” He asked cocking an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. “Some bloody buffoon was mistreating a girl on the street. I felt the need to punch him in the face to remind him that is, indeed, bad form to treat a lady like that.”

“Oh… so this is a regular thing for you, then?” She asked entertained.

“Dashing rescues?” He smirked at her. “Aye, I think I am going to turn this into a profitable business, it will help pay for bail.” He sighed.

“Did you call someone to pick you up?” She asked.

“I tried to call one of my friends, but I assume the bloody wanker drank too much and it’s not picking up his phone.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking at her again. “What about you?”

“My friends will be here any minute now…” She said and as if on cue, the guard called out her name.

“Emma, they are here for you!”

He looked at her curiously, his head tilting to the side. “Emma? They seem to know you very well.”

“I am a regular here.” She smirked at him before getting up and heading to the cell door. The guard opened up and she stepped out of the cell. She approached the guard. “So… what’s the deal with him?” She asked. “Have you contacted his friend?”

The guard sighed. “Nope, not yet. It seems Mr. Killian Jones over there is looking for a few hours more in here.”

Emma bit her lower lip, thinking. She finally turned around and called out to him, “Killian?” She asked hesitantly.

He raised his head and looked at her, “Yes, lass?”

“Do you want to get out of here?” She smirked at him.

/-/

He looked at her dumbfounded as she looked over his paperwork. “So… the reason why you are a regular here it’s because you are a bail bonds _woman_ ”

“Pretty much.” She smirked at him.

“And how does this work?” He asked her hesitantly.

“I pay for your bail and you walk out of here now.” She looked at the file again. “Here…” She pointed out to him something on the file. “On that date, you show up in court. The judge will give you a verdict. Considering it’s your first offense, you’ll probably get a fine and community service and be done with it. I get my money back and we are done.”

He looked at her with a mix of admiration and awe in his eyes and she thought it might be the most adorable thing she’d seen in a long time. Just when he was about to say something, a voice interrupted them.

“Emma?” She turned around to see Mary Margaret and David looking at her confused.

“Just a sec, guys.” She called to them before turning around, picking a card from her pocket and handed it to him. “My business card.” She said.

He took a look at it. “Emma Swan.” He said before lifting his eyes to hers. “What happens if I don’t show up in court that day?” He asked mischievously.

“Then I’d have to chase you down and bring you back to court.” She smirked at him. He titled his head and cocked an eyebrow at her. “That doesn’t sound like a bad thing, love.” He said.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned around to go meet his friends. “Don’t miss your court date, Killian.”

/-/

_I think I am going to miss my court date. This is Killian, btw._

**You are not going to miss your court date. It’s not in your benefit. Or mine.**

_Care to explain those benefits to me? Over coffee?_

**When and where?**

_There’s a little café called Hoekje nearby your office. Meet me there today, at 5pm?_

**Fine**

She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, running a hand through her hair and checking on her overall look.

/-/

_I’m afraid that the judge won’t like me. I better skip the court date and flee to Canada._

**You are not going to flee to Canada. I’d find you before that.**

_Is that a threat or a promise, love?_

**I told you before, it’s in your benefit.**

_Would you like to repeat those to me over drinks and pool tonight? Say 7pm at The Rabbit’s Hole?_

**Beer is on you.**

/-/

**Your court date is tomorrow.**

_I’m all set to flee. I’ve decided Mexico. The beaches are better, perfect weather for sailing._

**In your benefit, remember?**

_One last chance to convince me not to flee. Dinner tonight? I’ll pick you up at 8?_

**You don’t know where I live**

_Text me your address, love._

He cleaned up nice, she thought as she walked down the stairs and found him in black slacks, a green button shirt and a grey vest; holding a single red tulip for her.  But she already knewthat from the two meetings they had. _Meetings_. Yes. That is what she had told to David and Mary Margaret, who’ve looked through her bullshit and nodded accordingly.

But she knew better. The first time, she might have said they had hung out, just coffee and small talk. But the second time involved beer, chicken wings and some very close movements as they played pool. And not so small talk.

“You look beautiful, Swan.” He said as he handed her the tulip and grabbed her other hand to plant a kiss on her knuckles.

Yeap, definitely _not_ a meeting.

He took her to a lovely restaurant, with checkered tablecloths and candles, and he reached out to hold her hand during dinner. She let him. It didn’t make sense to dance around this anymore. It was there and she could see it; and the fact that they were on date number three and he was still being a gentleman made her feel that, perhaps, this was worth a shot.

So when he reached for her hand as they were walking outside the restaurant, she interlaced her fingers with his and looked at him with a nervous smile. His smiled mirrored hers as he leaned in to kiss her softly and she returned the kiss willingly. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

She felt herself drawn into his kiss, his arms, his heat enveloping her. When he finally broke the kiss, he rested her forehead against hers.

“Don’t miss your court date tomorrow.” She whispered to him.

“I have to confess, I’m worried about oversleeping and missing it, love.” He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked mischievously at her.

“Set up an alarm.” She suggested as her arms caressed his back.

“What if I don’t hear it?” He said placing a kiss to her earlobe and she breathed in deeply. “Perhaps if someone were to be there with me…” He carried on, his lips placing feathering kisses to her neck.

“Well, it is in _my_ best interest that you don’t miss that appointment…” She replied smirking.

He tore his mouth from her neck to look at her with intent blue eyes. “It is.” He said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

(They almost missed his court meeting, as they both overslept through the alarm.)

/-/

_I’m thinking of taking out my boat on the weekend and sail to warmer weather. Care to join me?_

**Now you’re asking me to flee with you?**

_I think it’s in your benefit, love. And mine._


	9. A Plague on both of your Pizzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our families loathe each other because we’re competing for the best pizza restaurant title and now they asked us to get close to each other to steal the opposing family’s secret. But the thing was that we’ve been together for months so we fake a fake relationship and give our family false information  
> A/N: I’ve struggled so much with this one… mainly because it’s hard to write Liam and David so OOC, but I truly hope you still like it…:runs and hides:

**A Plague on Both of Your Pizzas**

_Two pizza places, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Storybrooke, where we lay our scene._

  
For the past fifteen years, the town of Storybrooke had been subjected to the Jones – Nolan rivalry. No one could remember how it started it exactly, only that one day best mates for life Liam Jones and David Nolan were found embarked in a fist fight that ended their friendship for good.

Best friends one day, sworn enemies the next; Liam and David had chosen to continue their rivalry by opening pizza restaurants in town.

Liam commanded _The Jolly Roger_ with the help of his wife, Belle, whom he’d met at the library during college; and his little brother, Killian.

David ruled _Charming Pizza_ with his wife, Mary Margaret, whom he’d met when she tutored him in college; and his little adoptive sister, Emma Swan.

The rivalry had split the town apart in fanatics of both places. Families have been disrupted due to the preference for one or the other. It had ruined friendships as sides had been taken in favor of one or the other.

_It also ruined Killian Jones’ life in the process._

/-/

“I thought we had a moral code, brother.” Killian sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, his blue eyes looking at his brother with despair.

“Killian, David opened that place to spite me. He knew it was my dream!” Liam retorted angrily. “He never cared about any of this before; he has no clue how to make pizza!”

“That’s not true… Ruth always made an incredible pizza. She fed of all us for years, Liam.” Killian reminded him, a small lump in his throat at the memory of the one that had almost been like a second mother to him.

Liam nodded, tears coming to his eyes. “Yes, she did. But this has nothing to do with her…” Liam trailed off, sighing.

“It’s been fifteen years, Liam. Whatever it was, isn’t it time to let go?” Killian said.

“It doesn’t matter how many years have passed…” Liam said. “I will see him fail, even if it is the last thing I do in my bloody life!”

/-/

“ _Are you really asking me that, David_?” Emma looked at him in shock. “What happened to your self-righteousness?”

“Emma, I _know_ he’s up to something, I can feel it in my bones. He has that smirk on his face. I know that smirk. We pulled a lot of successful pranks in high school thanks to that smirk.” David said. “I’m just asking you to help our family, Emma.”

“You’re asking me to seduce an innocent man under false pretenses to get information from him.” Emma looked at him pointedly and David flinched at her words.

“Killian is anything but an innocent man, Emma. And I remember the way he looked at you when we were in school.”

“That was fifteen years ago.” She shrugged dismissively. “Whatever hormonal reaction he might have had for me, I am pretty sure it has worn off.”

“I’m pretty sure you can rekindle it…” David suggested and Emma looked dumbfounded at him. 

“This has gotten out of hand, David.” She sighed, running her hand through her hair before getting up. “Please think about what you’ve just asked me to do.”

/-/

She heard the three knocks on her door and ran to open it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her apartment, quickly closing the door.

“Please tell me no one saw you…”

He crashed his lips to hers, pressing her against the door, his hands getting lost in her hair as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, his body fully pressed against hers.

“I’ve been sneaking into your apartment for the past six months, Swan.” Killian said breathless as he broke the kiss and looked at her, his eyes darkened with desire. “No one saw me, I promise.”

“They are at it again…” She gasped as his lips found that spot in her neck that had her whimpering and shaking. “Which round is it? Five? Ten?”

“I don’t know.” His hands pressed her hips against his, grinding her center against the evident erection trapped in his jeans. “And at this moment, I really don’t care, Emma.” He kissed her softly. “I’ve missed you, love.”

“Killian…” She whispered before he scooped her into his arms and took her to her bedroom.

/-/

_Six months ago_

He was nursing his beer, waiting for the heavy rain to stop when he saw her running towards the front of the forsaken bar. She entered and shook the droplets out of her hair as much as she could. She looked like a freaking goddess and his blood heated just by contemplating the way her wet shirt was clinging in her body. It was in that moment that she lifted her head and noticed him. He quickly shook his head and averted his gaze, clearing his throat and pretending to be very interested in the liquor bottles that graced the bar.

She groaned as she sat next to him.

“Of all the people I could have ran into…” She sighed as she ran her hand through her face.

“Come on Swan, what do you have against my dashing self?” He smirked at her as he motioned the bartender to bring a drink for her. “Let me get you a drink, love.”

“I don’t need you to buy me a drink, Jones…” She spat at him. “Just stay away from me.”

“Why? Afraid you won’t be able to restrain yourself?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She scoffed at him. “Please, you are so full of yourself…”

“You’ve kissed me before, Swan.” He pointed a finger at her while taking a sip of his beer.

“We were sixteen and almost drunk.” She replied grabbing her beer and taking a sip.

“You’ve slept with me.” He reminded her, his eyes boring into hers.

“It was prom night. Everyone has sex on prom night. It doesn’t count.” She waved her hand dismissively.

“I wasn’t even the one that took you to prom.” He retorted, shifting in his seat to get closer to her.

She looked at him as she took another sip of her beer. “My prom date was an asshole.”

“So you admit I was _not_ one.” He said tilting his head and darting his tongue in his lips.

“You were ok.” She admitted smirking. “But you are talking about things that happened more than ten years ago, Killian. A lot had happened in a decade.”

“And none of it had anything to do with us, Emma.” He sighed, his hand scratching the paper label on his beer.  “You know, I tried to call you the next day. You didn’t pick up the phone…”

She sighed, running her hand through her hair. “David was home from college. It was not a good time.  There was nothing to say…”

“Nothing to say?” He looked at her, anger seeping through his stare. “We slept together, Emma. There were a lot of things to say!”

“Like what?” She looked at him defiantly. “ _Sorry Emma, it was a terrible mistake._ Or perhaps _Sorry, Emma, it was great but we are all heading to college and your brother hates mine now so let’s keep things uncomplicated_?” Her eyes were sad before she averted them and looked at her beer. “I didn’t need to hear any of it.”

“How about _Would you go out with me_?” He replied softly. Her eyes snapped to his in an instant, her face incredulous. He held her stare, as his voice a little more secure this time. “How about _I don’t bloody care about my wanker brother and your idiot brother and whatever stupid feud they have. It should have nothing to do with us.”_

She looked flabbergasted and he stood up, getting closer to her, his body invading her personal space, his face inches from hers; before lifting his blue eyes longingly at her.

“How about _I can’t stop thinking about you_?” He whispered, his hand reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “How about _I’ve been crazy about you since we were fifteen_?”

She kissed him then, her lips pressing softly against his before he tilted his head and deepened it, pouring years of longing and need in the kiss, his fingertips softly caressing her face. He was breathless when they broke the kiss, his forehead resting against hers, her nose nuzzling his.  

“Why didn’t we do this before?” She asked marveled as she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

“Our bloody families.” He replied against her lips before he kissed her again.

/-/

_Present time_

They laid on her bed, her head resting on his shoulder as her fingers traced patterns throughout his skin.

“I feel like we are in _Romeo and Juliet_.” She sighed against his shoulder.

“I don’t want us to commit suicide just to be together, Swan.” His hand caressed her bare back, his fingers going up and down her spine.

“What do we do know?”

“I think it’s time for this to end. Don’t you think it’s been enough?” He asked, his eyes boring into hers.

“How?”

“Let’s show them how idiotic this is? Let’s bring them down so they have to face one another again?”

“Do you think it will work?” She asked hesitantly.

“What other choice do we have?”

/-/

And that is what they did. They fed them wrong information and stood to see how both places struggle to keep their clients after strategies backfired on them. It was painful to watch and execute, and many nights Killian and Emma looked into each other’s eyes and wondered if they were making the right decision. But they knew they had to reach a level of low before being able to pull all of them back up.

/-/

“I cannot believe you did this to me, brother!” Liam roared at him when the truth finally came out and he was standing in from of Killian, rage pouring from his every pore. “ _We are your family_! And you attempted to ruin us for them? For _her_?”

Killian took a deep breath before facing his brother, “Listen to me Liam, _I love her._ ” He stopped as he let his works sink into this brother, “I am going to marry her one day. She’ll be the mother of your nieces and nephews. So we all have to learn to live with each other, because she’s not going anywhere.”

“Two weeks with this woman and you think you love her?” Liam spat.

“Liam, you are not listening to me, brother…” Killian sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’ve been seeing her for six months and I’ve been in love with her for many years now. It was the fact that you and David got into this idiotic rivalry what prevented me to ask her out when we were teenagers in the first place. It took me fifteen years to get her; _I am not letting her go_.”

/-/

 “ _Him_? Really, Emma? Does this family mean nothing to you?” David asked, his pride hurt as Emma stood determined in front of him.

“He loves me.” Emma stated, not wavering under his brother state.

“He’s using you, Emma! Can’t you see it? He and Liam probably planned this to lure you in, to turn you against _me_!”

“David, can’t you see that you are being blinded by some stupid feud?” Emma’s eyes filled with tears. “Whatever happened fifteen fucking years ago David, is it more important than my happiness? Because he makes me happy. I _love_ him.”

/-/

It was finally Mary Margaret and Belle who decided to put an end to what was becoming the soap opera in town (and ruining their business in the process). After meeting secretly for coffee and a little planning (and forging almost an instant friendship), they lured their husbands under false pretenses into a neutral spot and then proceeded to lock them up in a room and refused to let them out until they worked things out.

No one quite knows what happened in that room; but after a few hours, some screams and a couple of punches (and what was denied by both men but could only be interpreted as sobbing), Liam and David emerged from the room clasping each other’s shoulders, friendship somewhat rekindled and a blessing on their siblings’ courtship.

A year later, the rivals who had become friends again became partners when they merged the pizza places into _The Charming Jolly._

_A year later, Killian Jones finally married Emma Swan._


	10. Tip the Waiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole

**Tip the waiter**

She was going to kill Ruby. A slow, painful, cruel death will be inflicted upon her friend. Or worse, her clothes. Why would she even think this creep was a suitable option for her?

Emma Swan sighed deeply, not even trying to hide her lack of amusement at this point. The guy was positively leering over her, his eyes checking her cleavage with a lascivious stare. It made her want to purchase only turtlenecks from now on.

“Excuse me for a second, gorgeous.” She heard him say and lifted her eyes to look at him, trying to muster a polite smile. “I need to use the bathroom… don’t miss me while I’m gone.” He licked his bottom lip lustily at her and Emma felt like vomiting.

Once he was gone, she banged her forehead against the table, cursing her luck.

“Everything alright?” She heard a lilting voice asking her and she lifted her head to find their waiter looking at her with concern in his eyes. “I hope it wasn’t the food what caused that poor reaction from you.” He said, his blue eyes looking at her with open curiosity.

“Oh no, the food was absolutely _delicious_.” She said. “The best I’ve had in a long time.” He smiled proudly at the compliment and she couldn’t help but feeling a little better about the entire ordeal. “The company, on the other hand…” The thought along send shivers down her spine, the wrong kind of shiver, and her body reacted to it.

“That bad?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Positively disgusting.” She admitted.

“Has he…? Did he try something inappropriate?” He asked concerned, his eyes going to the hallway were the restrooms were, a ruthless stare casted upon them.

“No, not really. But I wouldn’t put it past him.” She acknowledged and his eyes went back to her, a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Perhaps we can teach him a lesson.” He shrugged. “If you are up for it…”

“What do you have in mind?” She asked curious and the look he gave her was incredibly sinful. She had to admit he was quite handsome; with dark hair, baby blue days, a well-kept stubble and dressed completely in black.   She figured he had no problem getting good tips from the feminine customers. But even if he was giving her a look that could only mean trouble, she felt safe.

“Just follow my lead, love.” He said in a husky voice before disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.

Her date came back to the table shortly after that, and he turned the “charm” up a notch as he tried to lean into her… “Do you think you want to stay for dessert or should we go ahead to some place more private directly?” He whispered at her, his eyebrows rising in an inviting manner.

The waiter’s voice interrupted her reply, “Here’s your dessert.” He said as he carefully placed a plate with some sort of chocolate with strawberries delicious dessert that looked positively mouthwatering. He turned around and gave her a wink. “Anything else, love?” He asked tilting his head and approaching her in a clearly inviting manner.

“ _Excuse me_ ,” Her date said. “We hadn’t ordered dessert.”

“Pardon me, sir, but the lady here looked like she needed something to lift up her spirits.” The waiter said as he turned to look at his partner. “You might have been too self-absorbed in hearing the sound of your own voice to notice, but it’s not like she’s having the best of times. She’s clearly not interested.”

“How dare you?” Her date started in an outraged tone. “I demand to speak with the manager!”

“That won’t be necessary, let’s ask the lass.” He turned around and waggled his eyebrows at her, “Darling, are you interested in this man? _At all?_ ”

She shook her head, “Not really… at all.” She replied and her date’s face was absolutely _priceless_.

“So I suggest you pay the check and be on your merry way, mate.” The waiter said and he turned around to her one more time. “I can bag that one for you to take home. Add in a bottle of wine, on the house.”

“This is outrageous; I demand to speak with the manager of this place! Or even better, get me the _owner_!” Her date screamed and Emma started to feel worried that the waiter was going to get fired or something.

“Listen…” She said to her date. “There is no need to get all riled up in here. I asked him to help me.” She lied and the waiter looked at her with an amused grin. “I think we should all calm down for a second.”

“I demand to speak with the owner!!”

“FINE _. I am_ the bloody owner, mate. Now get the bloody hell out of my restaurant before I call the police and have you arrested for public disorder.” The waiter spoke in a firm voice and Emma looked at him shocked. She tried to see if he was bluffing, but her lie detector came up clean and honest.

She was so caught up into her own surprise that she hadn’t realized her date had finally left with a string of curses and threats. When she looked up, she found him looking at her with a small smile.

“Are you ok?” He asked gently and she smiled back.

She nodded, “Yeah, thank you very much. So… are you truly the owner?”

“Killian Jones, at your service.” He bowed at her.

“Emma Swan.” She replied.

He was about to say something else when a blond, petite woman dressed in green and black came running towards him. “What the hell did you do, Killian? A guy just left screaming he was going to ruin us in every single review site he could find…”

“He had trouble understanding when a date was over. I just helped the lady Swan here to make her point across.” He smirked at the blonde and was rewarded with a scoff.

“Killian, when Liam finds out…” She started but Killian waved her hand at her dismissively. “He’d be pleased to know that the restaurant is carrying such good form.” He looked at the blonde fondly, “Go back to the front, Tink. It’s going to be ok.”

Tink rolled her eyes at him, “Just stay out of trouble. No more waitressing for you today!” She pointed her finger at him.

He turned around to look at Emma when Tink had left. “My maître.” He said. “And sister in law.” He clarified.

“And Liam would be your brother?” She asked and he nodded, before looking at the table and pointing the dessert that was still lying in there. “The offer still stands. Do you want us to wrap that up for you? On the house.”

“Oh god, my date left without paying!” Emma realized at that moment. “ _Great_. Can I get the check?” She asked sighing.

“I’m not going to charge you, lass.” He replied. “You’ve already had enough with that terrible date.”

“No, but it’s not fair…” She said but he cut her off.

“I insist. Dinner is on the house. Just don’t forget to tip the waiter.” He winked at her and motioned to leave when her words stopped him.

“This dessert looks positively sinful.” She commented.

“If I may say so, it’s the best you’ll taste in town. Anton is a master with chocolate. It’s my favorite dessert the menu” He replied.

“Well…” She stared nervously. “Since you won’t let me pay and you have been banned from waitressing for the night… would you care to join me and share this one?”

He gave her a flashy smile. “I’d love to.” He said as he sat down next to her on the table. “May I offer you some tea to go with it?”

She nodded and he motioned to one of the waiters. “Will! Can you fetch us some mint tea, please?”

She lost track of time as they talked through the dessert and a couple of teapots, and suddenly she realized the other tables were vacant and the staff had started cleaning up.

“I probably should get going.” She said as she got up and he got on his feet as well, smiling at her. “Thank you for turning a terrible night into a lovely evening.”  She bit her lower lip nervously.

“Anytime, Emma. It was my pleasure.” He said, scratching behind his hear with his hand.

She looked into his eyes and didn’t hesitate any longer before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. He reciprocated, his lips moving slowly against hers.

“What was that for?” He asked as she broke the kiss.

“Just tipping the waiter.” She smirked before pulling a pen from his shirt’s front pocket, scribbled down something on a napkin and putting back the pen along with the napkin on his pocket.

“Call me.” She said before leaning in to kiss him again.

“I will,” He whispered against her lips.


	11. Diamonds are a girl’s best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we both robbing the same house? Oh fuck.   
> A/N: The beginning scene for this one is vaguely based on a scene from Faking It, by Jennifer Crusie. You should all read that book if you haven’t.

**Diamonds are a girl’s best friend.**

_Easy_. Get in, get the diamond ring and get out. _Right_.

Emma Swan sighed as she searched stealthy but frantically for the diamonds. There were clearly not in the drawer her informant tipped her, so she’d started to quickly search in the rest of the room. That is, until she heard noises in the lower floor and she quickly looked up for an exit. There was none.

_You really did not plan this through, Emma. All because of a pretty swan diamond ring. If you land in jail, it will be your own fault._

She quickly retreated to the closet, hiding in and getting herself as far into the space as she could walking backwards, her hand at her back as she blindly felt for any objects in her way. And then her hands connected to a soft material. She didn’t have enough time to assess what was going on, before a pair of arms grabbed her. One hand covered her mouth fast while the other arm snaked her waist, pulling her back against a chest. A soft, lilting male voice spoke in her ear.

“Shh… easy love, no need to alert everyone else of our presence.”

“ _Get your hands of me_.” She was able to mumble over the hand covering her mouth.

“Oh, aren’t you a tough lass.” The voice spoke again, his lips caressing her earlobe. “But in case you haven’t noticed, it’s your hands the ones that are on _me_ , love.”

And in that moment she realized that her hands, still at her back, were pressed quite tightly on his crotch.

_Fuck._

She quickly removed her hands and she heard a sigh, followed by a “Bloody Hell, that was starting to feel good…” in her ear. She took a deep breath before biting the hand that was covering her mouth.

The guy behind her flinched for a second before pulling her tighter against him, “Love, trust me, I have no intention of hurting you. But you have to keep quiet until they clear the ground floor. If I let you go, can I trust that you’ll remain silent?” He asked against her ear and she tried to ignore the shiver on her spine. She softly nodded and she felt the arms releasing her immediately. She took a couple of steps, putting distance between her and the massive heat body she’d been trapped with. She still couldn’t make his features, as it was too dark in the closet to see, but she’d sensed a toned body pressing against hers. Her hand went to her back pocket, feeling her knife and handcuffs in there. _Just in case_.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the noises in the ground floor stopped. She quickly tried to decide what her move should be but the voice behind her spoke softly. “After you…”

She headed towards the closet door and exited into the room, quickly turning around to see the person coming out of it.

And her heart stopped.

Tall, dark disheveled hair, incredible blue eyes, confident stance and smug smirk. She almost gasped before she quickly recovered and gave him a murderous look.

He tilted his head and admired her, before his eyes focused on the swan necklace hanging over her black turtleneck sweater.

“So, I finally meet you.” He said. “The _Black Swan_. They spoke of your beauty, but they didn’t make you justice.”

She rolled her eyes and her eyes scanned him, trying to figure out who he was. It was then when she spotted the charm necklace on resting on his chest. A chest that was very visible considering the top buttons of his black pristine shirt were not done. She looked defiantly at him.

“ _Hook_.” She said.

“At your service, milady.” He bowed at her.

“Really? Then perhaps you can make up the last job you stole from me by handing me the swan ring.” She said, extending her hand, palm up and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Perhaps not that much at your service, love.” He replied, getting closer to her, invading her personal space and leaning so his eyes were leveled with hers. “I did not steal a job from you. I got there first and got it done. _Much like now_.” He whispered huskily.

She battled her eyelashes at him, “So you always like to come first?” She asked blatantly, her voice dropping an octave, creating that velvety sound she knew drive men insane.

His tilted his head to the side, his lips against her ear, his stubble scratching softly against her skin, “Only when it comes to these jobs, love. I can assure you that’s not the case in other, let’s say, _more enjoyable activities_.”

She almost lost her focus when his lips touched the shell of her ear, but she quickly regain her senses as she moved swiftly and snapped the handcuff on his wrist before clasping the other end against the desk. It would not trap him forever, but it will slow him down.

“Really, Swan?” He asked, his tone amused; but she could see the betrayal in his eyes. Her hand went to the front pocket of his pants and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Love, if you let me go, I can assure you we can both have some fun.” He said smirking.

She scoffed at him as she removed a ring box from his pocket. “But you’ll see, I have everything I need right here.” She said mischievously before kissing his cheek and leaving him there. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Hook.”

“Swan! Swan!” She heard him call her but she was out of the door in no time.

 

She entered her apartment smiling, tossing her boots, grabbing a beer and heading to her couch. It was then that she retrieved the ring box from her pocket and opened it.  And her smile dropped as she looked at the empty interior of the box.

_Son of a bitch_.

Two days later, she entered her apartment again, her frustration seeping through her. She had been trying to track him down unsuccessfully, all her tips leading to dead ends and more anger. She felt like a beginner. And Emma Swan was not a beginner. And there was something about his infuriating smirk and those blue eyes…

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice first. But then she saw it. Right there on her kitchen counter. The swan ring was right there, sitting on her kitchen counter, a folded piece of paper underneath it. She took the ring with one hand and opened the note with the other.  

_Sometimes, you only need to look at something to understand it might be worth more than anything else._  
Meet me at the bar in the lobby of the Four Seasons tonight, 8 pm  
Hook

She flattened the fabric of her black dress before entering the bar, nervously looking for him. And there he was: black tailored suit, pristine white shirt that made his eyes stand out. He was by her side in an instant, a warm, soft, _genuine_ smile on his face.

“You came.” He whispered, “I wasn’t sure you would.”

“What am I doing here?” She asked hesitantly.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Taking a leap of faith.” He bit his lower lip before smiling at her. “Killian Jones.” He introduced himself.

“Emma Swan.” She smiled at him.

He took her hand in his softly. “It’s nice to meet you, Emma.”

(She woke up in his arms the next morning. And she had to admit she did not regret it a bit.)

(And a year later, as she woke up in bed next to him, a swan ring was sitting next to the pillow. Legally bought this time.)


	12. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep calling tech support because you’re helpful and also your voice is really cute au  
> A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one, mainly because it reminded me of when I started dating my husband (he’s great at tech, I suck)

**Restart**

“Jolly Roger Support, this is Killian Jones, how may I help you?”

“Hi Killian.” The familiar voice greeted him nervously from the other side of the line.

“Swan.” He smiled even if she could not see it. “You haven’t call in almost 48 hours, that is a record. How are you doing, love?”

“I am doing fine, thanks.” She replied. “My computer, on the other hand…”

“What is it this time?” He asked professionally.

“The _Delete_ button is not working. I mean, it was ok the other day; but now I try to delete something and _it just won’t work_.”

“Have you tried pressing it gently?” He couldn’t help but teasing her.

“Ha ha, very funny, mister Marvel verse fan.” She replied. “Yes. I’ve tried. Nothing.”

“Alright, have you restarted your computer?”

“About that…” She said sheepishly and he could hear her hesitation.

“Emma…” He said.

“Killian, I know it’s weird, but _I can’t help it_. I keep thinking, what if I restart and it never turns on again? Every time I restart, I keep looking at the black screen and then at the loading circle and I freak out thinking that _it won’t start again_!”

“Ok, _calm down_.” Killian said, his hand fidgeting with a couple of papers on his desk. “Is Henry there with you? Can he do it for you while you go to the other room or something?”

“He had a sleep over at a friend’s house. And he’s actually refusing to deal with his mother’s computer lunacy.” Emma sighed. “His words, not mine. I’m not a computer lunatic, am I?”

“You are just… _peculiar_ , Swan. Let’s leave it at that.” Killian looked at the clock on his computer screen. “Listen, my shift ends in half an hour. I could… _if you want_ , go over there and take a look at it.” He finished hesitantly, biting his lower lip.

“Does my warranty cover house calls?” She asked intrigued.

“Your warranty expired three months ago, lass.”

“ _Oh_.”

“I- I’ve just – well, it seemed you could use the help and I know that you need your computer for your cases and I – I …” He trailed off, sighing. “Listen, I just wanted to help you out, but if you are not ok with this…”

“No, it’s fine. I mean, you’ve had my mailing address for more than a year. If you were a creep, you would have done something by now…” She sighed embarrassed. “I just don’t want to cause you any troubles and I’m sure you have better things to do...”

“I actually don’t. So… let me help?” His hopeful tone made her smile.

“Ok.” She agreed.

“I’ll head over there as soon as I’m done with my shift.”

She couldn’t deny that she’d fantasized about how he looked. He had an alluring voice and they’ve talked for hours on the phone while he patiently helped her time after time. So yes, she had thought about how he’d look like. Once. Or Twice. Ok, _several times_. But not even in her wildest dreams (and there had been one or two) had she imagined he’d look like _this_. She had almost gasped when she answered the door. He was gorgeous: dark disheveled hair, ocean blue eyes, a small nervous smile on his face.

“Hi… I’m Killian.” He said extending his hand to shake hers. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

She smiled as she shook his hand and then motioned him to enter her apartment. “Come in, and thank you for doing this.”

“My pleasure, Swan. I love to help a damsel in distress.” He teased her, his eyebrows waggling in an inviting way.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. “So now you’re a gentleman?”

“I’m always a gentleman, love. Now… where is it?” He turned around in the living room looking for the computer.

“Over that desk.” Emma pointed out and Killian sat down on the chair to take a look at it.

“Type in your password, please. I swear I won’t look.”

She scoffed lightly as she leaned to type in her password and he could smell her hair. He almost fainted at the scent of cinnamon and strawberry. He’d fantasized for a while about how she looked like. He refused to look for her on the internet, feeling it would be bad form to spy on her like that. So when she answered the door, the image of an angel with long blonde hair and green eyes, he’d felt his heart skip a beat.

“There you go.” She whispered at him, her eyes lingering on his a few more seconds than what could be considered normal. He got lost in her gaze before clearing his throat and shaking his head.

“Right, let’s see.” He turned around to look at the screen and his face twisted in disgust. “What the bloody hell is this love?!?”

“ _What_?”

“Your screen resolution, Swan! You have this on 800x600. This is _preposterous_!”

“ I – I- it…” She tried to explain but he cut her off and he quickly worked his way on the touchpad and changed the screen resolution.

“Oh… that’s much better.” He sighed in relief.

“It’s all very small… it will take time for me to get used to _that_.”

“Your discomfort is a cross I’m willing to bear, Emma.” He smirked at her, his eyes dancing with mischief. “Now… I am going to restart your computer and it will be ok. I _promise_.”

She swallowed and nodded. “Ok.”

He clicked on the restart button and she saw the screen eventually turning to black. And then nothing happened.

“ _Killian_ …” She panicked and her hand reached for his on its own accord. He held it tightly.

“It’ll be ok, love. Just wait.” He reassured her and in that moment the screen blasted in color again, her computer slowly restarting. He kept holding her hand until the entire process was finished and she had to type in her password again.

She let go of his hand to type in her password and pressed enter, before reaching out to hold it again.

And finally, her screensaver came into view. He quickly opened a notepad and typed in a few letters before selecting them and pressing the _delete_ button. The text erased completely.

“There. Fixed.” He smiled softly at her and he could see her body relaxing in relief.

“Thank you, Killian.”

“You’re welcome.” His eyes lingered on her face for a brief moment, before quickly averting his gaze and reaching to scratch behind his ear. “Alright, I better go and leave you to your evening, Swan.” He stood up and started to head towards the door when her voice stopped him.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. It was my pleasure, Emma.”

She looked at him as she bit the corner of her mouth hesitantly. “Let me at least offer you a beer, then?”

“Aye. A beer would be nice.” He smiled at her.

A beer turned into two, as they started talking, each moment of their shared conversation bringing them closer to one another in her couch. She laughed as he entertained her with the crazy calls he’d gotten at his job in tech support.

“And here I was thinking I was special and I hear that I have not been your weirdest client?” She shook her head and averted her eyes. His hand moved hesitantly to her chin, slowly making her look at him.

“Not by far.” He said, his eyes boring into hers. “But you’ve been the most _unforgettable_ , Swan.”

She smiled as she leaned into him, and he captured her lips in his, kissing her softly and slowly.

Later that night, he scribbled down his number on her notepad.

“My cellphone number, call me if you ever need me to restart again.” He said before pressing a final kiss to her lips.

(He had made it to the stairs at the ground floor when his phone beeped with an upcoming message:

_I think I need to restart again tomorrow night ;)_ )


	13. Sleepless in Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the movies as the only two people in the theater.

**Sleepless in Seattle**

Emma pushed the door to the movie theater. The room felt empty, which was not unusual for a midnight showing on a weekday. But Henry was going to be gone for two weeks visiting Neal and she had trouble sleeping again. She’d been tossing on her bed for a few hours last night and she had no intention of doing it again today. The movie would at least provide some clarity of mind and then she’d head back home and hope that the exhaustion made the trick. She balanced her popcorn and beverage until she found a seat she was completely happy with. The room was deserted, so she took the chance to choose a good spot and propped her feet up on the front seat. Just because.

God, she hadn’t seen _Ghostbusters_ since she was a little girl. And yes, the special effects were terrible, but she found herself laughing and singing the song as her head moved back and forth to the beat.  Yep, it probably wouldn’t help her sleep, but at least she was having a great time.

That is until the movie ended, the lights were on and she turned around to leave only to find a dark haired guy sitting two rows behind her looking at her with an amused grin. He was holding an empty M&Ms package and a soda. She blushed and quickly exited the room, cursing at herself.

/-/

The lights were on when she entered the theater the next night, and she quickly searched around to find it completely empty. She sighed in relief as she sat on the same seat as the night before. The lights were diming when she heard footsteps and she turned around to find the same dark haired guy from the night before, holding a package of M&Ms and a soda. He looked at her, smiled softly and moved to sit down. He sat on the row behind her, two seats to her right. She blushed and turned to face the screen.

She truly liked _Some Kind of Wonderful_. She used to dream about getting a short haircut and learning to play drums. As she was concentrating on the movie, she heard a scoff and a “ _bloody wanker_ ” from behind her. She turned around and could almost make the guy’s features thanks to the screenlight.

“Bloody wanker?” She asked.

“That guy is an idiot… doesn’t know what he has in front of him. He should have asked her out the minute he stopped kissing her!” He replied fervently and she could recognize a foreign accent in his voice.

She chuckled. “If that were the case, we wouldn’t have a movie…” She replied.

“Aye,” He sighed. “True.”

When the movie ended, he stood up and nodded his head at her, smiling. “Goodnight.” He said before leaving.

/-/

The next night, she hesitated for a second, before sitting on the same row as he was, leaving a seat in the middle. She bit her lower lip and sighed deeply as _The Goonies_ started.

“Are you ok, lass?” He asked gently, with a hint of concern on his voice.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “It’s just this is one of my son’s favorite movies.” She smiled sadly, the empty room and the shadows making it easier for her to admit things even to herself. “He’s with his father for a few weeks and I _miss_ him.”

“That is why you’re sitting here at the movies each night?”

 “Yeah.” She acknowledged.

/-/

He took a bold move on the fourth night and sat next to her just as _Back to the Future_ was starting.

“What about you? Why are you here each night?” She asked, motioning her popcorn bucket towards him. He took a few before looking at her.

“I’ve moved here recently and I don’t seem to get quite used to the city yet.” He admitted. “I just figured I could come here and just… _be_.”

/-/

He handed her a package of M&Ms the next night. “ _For you_.” He whispered with a soft smile.

She smirked at him. “I was told to never take candy from strangers…”

“Killian Jones.” He smiled at her.

“Emma Swan” She took the M&Ms from his hand and sat down next to him, putting the popcorn bucket in between them.

They commented back and forth throughout _The Breakfast Club_ and he chuckled when she asked him if he was more a rebel or a jock in high school.

“Just an outsider, love.” He replied.

“Yeah, me too.”

/-/

He couldn’t hide his excitement at _Indiana Jones_ the next night and she smiled softly as she handed him an extra paper bag with salty popcorn. “How did you know?” He asked marveled.

“Lucky guess.” She shrugged.

/-/

On the seventh night, as she arrived to the ticket stand, the cashier smiled at her. “Your ticket has been paid already. Same for the popcorn and soda.”

She entered the movie theater and found him in his usual seat, shifting nervously.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him, biting her lower lip.

He nodded as his eyes bore into hers a little longer than usual, before clearing his throat. “Do you like _Say Anything_?” He asked

“It’s my favorite.” She said as she sat next to him.

He hesitantly reached for her hand during the movie and she froze for a second before her fingers curled in his. She could almost feel his smile in the room.

He let go of her hand and stood up when the movie ended. She stood up as well, facing him awkwardly.

He scratched behind his ear… “I keep thinking about that line in the movie…” He started.

“Which one? _I gave her my heart, she gave me a pen_?” She asked smirking.

“No.” He said, leaning closer to her. “Don’t be a guy. Be a _man_.” He whispered before brushing his lips against hers.

She kissed him back, her hands cradling his face.

(They go back to the same movie theater each year for their anniversary.)


	14. I was made for loving you baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Participating in drunk karaoke with each other even though they have no idea who the other is.

**I was made for loving you baby**

She isn’t drunk. Not that drunk. Technically, it had been two martinis and Ruby had actually drunk three quarters of one of them, so she’s in possession of all her faculties.

But she isn’t going to tell _him_ that. Nope. _Not at all_.

Because she has been eyeing him since she got on the bar, watching him laugh with his friends and drink beer and the only way she can think of actually approaching him is to come up with an elaborated plan. Because clearly walking to his table and saying _hi_ is not an option in her mind. Nope. Emma Swan lives for elaborated plots (that is how she gets half of the perps in her list) and it’s hard to shake it off after hours, so she just rolls with it. This is why she is currently walking towards his table with a bashful smile and nervous eyes.

He locks eyes with hers, and she notices his eyes are even bluer than she thought from the bar and he tilts his head in a curious way as she approaches him.

She pretty much ignores all his friends as she smiles at him. “Hi. I have a favor to ask.” She starts, faking a nervous smile and looking bashfully to the floor.

“Tell me, lass” He has an accent. _Oh dear, he has an accent_. He leans forward to listen better and when his eyes look into hers with kindness, she feels she’s going to lose it and do something stupid like kissing him. Self-control, Emma. Eyes on the prize. _The final prize._

“I’ve had a few drinks…” She smiles shyly at him, “and it seems I’ve lost a dare with my friends. I have to sing a duet with someone and if I don’t secure a singing partner myself, they will pick him out for me. They are currently leaning towards him.” She points to the grossest guy on the place. He follows her finger and cringes before his eyes go back to hers. She bits her lower lip. “I was wondering if, perhaps, you’d be willing to---”

He cuts her off by placing his hand on her arm and squeezing lightly, “I’m always willing to help a damsel in distress, love.” He bows his head at her, “I happily accept on one condition. You let me pick the song.”

“Alright,” She nods and he stands to walk with her to the stage. “I’m Killian.” He smiles at her.

“Emma.” She turns around to head for the stage and she feels him walking right next to her, his hand on her back to guide her through. She likes it.

He leans to exchange a few words with the DJ before he hands her a microphone and grabs himself one. “You start, Emma.” He says smiling “and I’ll follow.”

She tries to calm her nerves but it’s not working, especially with the way Ruby and Elsa are whistling and cheering and screaming and _can they be more obvious_?

“Don’t worry, love. I got you.” Killian whispers in her ear and all of the sudden the music starts and she’s only able to half mumble the first verse.

**_They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow _ **

His voice carries loud and clear and beautiful and she almost gasps. _He sings too_.

**_Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you _ **

He looks straight into her eyes when he sings **_Babe_** and she cannot help the grin on her face as she sings along with him.

**_I got you babe I got you babe_ **

The rest of the song goes in a blur, she can only remember the great time she’s having as he leans in closer and closer to her and he grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers and she just goes with it, because it feels nice.

And when the song is finally over, he makes her take a bow before he drags her backstage and pulls her to him.

Her hands lie flat on his chest and his eyes are boring into hers with mischief. “I have a question for you, Emma.”

“Tell me.” She whispers.

“How much did you really drink?” He asks.

She bits her lower lip before breaking into a smile. “Not much, really-“

“That is what I thought.” He whispers before his lips brush into hers. She kisses him back, and it’s soft and tender and it holds the promise of a beginning. She hasn’t had a beginning in a long time.

He breaks the kiss and smiles at her, his hand reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Would you like to have dinner with me?” He asks.

“Sure, when?”

“How about now?” He smirks at her and she laughs.


	15. Bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m helping my niece’s girl scout troop sell cookies and hell no, fuck off soccer coach, we were here first”

**Bite me.**

Emma surveyed the table one more time, her niece Paige standing right next to her in her girl scout uniform, smiling eagerly.

“We are going to sell all the cookies!” Paige exclaimed effusively and Emma smiled fondly at her. Coming to the side entrance of the park had been a great idea. They’d get the moms coming out from baseball games and their children would dive into the cookies. They will be sold in no time.

Except is was then that she noticed the tall, tantalizing, dark haired stranger in jeans and a soccer shirt setting up a table with a bunch of kids.

_Hell no_. Emma thought. _This is bad._

She quickly went over there and cleared her throat. He looked up from the stand he was putting together and grinned at her. _Fuck_. He had the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. Emma lost her train of thought for a second before she shook her head and recovered her sanity.

“Hey, my niece and I have already set up a stand in here. You might want to look for another park…” She smiled sweetly at him, fluttering her eyelashes and biting her lower lip in an attempt to get him to quickly agree.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “There’s plenty of space here, love.” He said tilting his head.

Fuck. _He had an accent too_.

“Yes, but we would only be cutting each other’s sales.” She pointed out.

“It would be fun to have a little competition, don’t you think?” He smirked at her before quickly turning around and flashing a smile to the first group of moms coming their way.

She could see it right in the eyes of the women that suddenly threw themselves into his table. She was never going to beat that.

“Hey… it’s not fair.” She said to him. “My niece cannot compete against your charm.”

“Yet, you were trying to use _your_ charm to get me out of here.” He pointed a finger at her. “Don’t think I didn’t notice. I’m quite perceptive, love.”

“ _Do not call me that_.” She spat the words at him. “We were here _first_! My niece is raising the money for her charity trip.”

“My kids need new gear for the season.” He replied stubbornly.

“Oh come on, it’s _soccer_. All you need is a _ball_.” She waived her hand dismissively.

“You think that is the only thing the sport requires?” He replied insulted. “And it’s _football_!”

“Oh and now you are correcting me? If you wanted it to be called football, you should have stayed in England and not come here and steal my niece’s potential buyers!” Emma pointed at her niece. “Do you want her to _cry_ when she cannot make the trip?!?”

He scoffed before invading her personal space, “Look at my players, lass. Do you want them to get injured by the lack of gear?!?”

“Oh _bite me_ you pompous _asshole_!” Emma yelled.

“You’d love that, don’t you, _wench_?” He smirked at her.

“ENOUGH!” A voice yelled and they both turned around to see a security guard standing in front of them. “You are both setting you a terrible example for this kids. What were you thinking? OUT! Both of you!”

Emma sighed as she collected her table and she and Paige made it back to her house. She threw a murderous glance at the soccer coach before turning around and facing Paige. “Don’t worry, honey, we still have next weekend. We will sell them all then.” Emma promised.

The next Saturday morning she knocked on David and Mary Margaret’s door, determined to sell those damn cookies once and for all. Paige answered the door in shorts and a T-shirt.

“Paige! Why aren’t you in your uniform? We have sell those cookies!” Emma finished cheerfully.

“I’ve already sold them all.” Paige replied proudly.

“You did?!? How?” Emma asked shocked.

“That coach you yelled at. He came by yesterday afternoon and bought my entire stash. He said he didn’t want me to miss my trip.”

“ _Oh_.” Emma said, her face suddenly growing hot. David just appeared next to Paige and Emma looked at her adoptive brother sheepishly.

“Why am I not surprised you yelled at someone?” David sighed before giving Emma a lecturing look. “His name is Killian Jones. He’s been running a soccer program for foster kids for few seasons now. That is why he was raising money, to buy the kids gear. They have none.”

Emma felt her face grew even hotter. “I had no idea…” She said and David shook his head.

“Of course you didn’t. But you might want to apologize…”

“I don’t know where to find him…” Emma started to excuse herself but David cut her off.

“He runs his program from one to four on the north side of the park.” He pointed a finger at her. “The guy bought your entire niece’s cookie stash because he felt guilty about what happened. And I am pretty sure he did not started it. Go apologize. _And make it a good one_.”

Killian had been watching the kids practice when a blonde spark caught his attention. He turned around to see the blonde from the week before walking towards him, carrying a couple of massive duffel bags. He quickly trotted her way and tried to help her.

“Thanks.” She smiled at him.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he put the bags on the floor.

“My brother told me where to find you…” Emma started. “I wanted to thank you for what you did for my niece. That was really sweet.”

“It’s the least I could do. I really didn’t want her to miss that trip.” He smiled at her. “I’m Killian Jones, by the way.”

“Emma Swan.” She replied smiling at him. “And _these_ are for your kids.” She signaled the bags. “There’s balls, socks and shin guards. There are also some soccer shoes prepaid at the store, you can go pick them up whenever you want. I just didn’t know which sizes you needed.”

“Emma, this is too much, I can’t…” He started hesitantly but Emma cut him off, resting her hand in his arm.

“Listen,” She said. “David told me what to you do in here… and it’s great. It’s important.” She sighed as her eyes scanned the kids playing on the field. “Look, I am sorry and I know that you probably hate me but…” She stuttered and he smirked at her.

“I don’t hate you.” He smirked. “I quite fancied you the other day until you started yelling at me.”

She rolled her eyes at him and he bit his lower lip before taking one step closer to her.

“Practice finishes in twenty minutes and I have over 30 boxes of cookies in my house. Would you be interested in having coffee and cookies with me?”

She smiled at him. “Do you have hot cocoa and cinnamon?”

“That can be arranged, Swan.”  

(They had cookies for breakfast the next day. And for lunch. And at night, he finally convinced her to leave the house and grab some real dinner. They did the same the next weekend, and the weekend after that. By the time they ran out of cookies, he asked her to move in with him.)


	16. Carry me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.”

**Carry me home**

Emma scanned the room trying to find Ruby. She wasn’t very fond of office parties to begin with, and the fact that their bosses at the accountant firm she worked for decided to actually have a joint party with the other companies in the building was not helping either. Too many people, too little alcohol, and too many idiots with frisky hands. She sighed as she tried to move around in those damn high heels. Why did she listen to Ruby in the first place was beyond her at the moment. She could barely walk on those damn stilettos that were too high and too thin. She carefully tried to walk, one step at the time and she was succeeding until someone bumped into her; which led to her tripping and falling, face first, right into someone’s lap.

In that moment she felt her nose bumping into what clearly was a man’s crotch and she clearly wished she had magic and could puff herself out of this party. She felt the legs beneath her shifting and an accented voice spoke to her.

“Lass, I am flattered but can I least know your name before we start to get so intimately acquainted?”

Emma lifted her head and looked directly into the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. Of course she had to trip on top of the hottie that worked in the advertising firm on the top floor. She had seen him (ok, drooled over him) on the elevator several times.

“It’s Emma. Emma Swan.” She said mustering all the dignity she was able to find as she slowly stood up balancing herself on her shoes. “And I am terribly sorry about this, someone bumped into me and I lost my balance and---”

And then she twisted her ankle and lost her balance again, her arms almost flailing as she tried not to fall again. He was quickly on his feet, standing and catching her before she fell. She crashed into his arms and he held her tight, pressing her against him so she wouldn’t fall.

“Alright, that’s it. Hold on, Swan.” He said as he lifted her, scooping her into his arms and carrying her outside, towards the terrace. “You’re a menace in those shoes, love.”

She looked at him mortified but he was smirking at her and she couldn’t help but laugh. “They were a terrible idea.”

“Indeed,” He said and he put her down carefully in one of the chairs in the terrace. “Let me help you out of those.” He slowly removed her shoes and smiled at her. “I’m Killian, by the way. Killian Jones.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Killian.”

“I’ll be right back,” He smiled at her. “ _Don’t move_.”

He came back shortly with two beers and a platter with food; and they sat together talking and drinking. She was having a very pleasant time, her shoes forgotten as she tucked her feet on the chair and leaned closer to him. He slowly leaned towards her as well, his hand reaching to touch a strand of her hair.

“I have a confession to make,” He whispered biting his lower lip.

“What?” She asked softly, smiling at him.

“I’ve noticed you on the elevator a few times. _More than noticed_.” He looked at her smirking. “I was actually gathering the courage to talk to you when you fell into my, erm, _lap_.” He finished scratching behind his ear.

“You mean when my nose connected directly with your crotch?” She teased at him but his eyes kept looking at her with intensity.

“Aye.” He whispered and she felt her breath catch in her throat as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips were soft moving against hers and she felt herself pressing against him as her arms reached for his neck and pulled him closer to her. She tilted her head and he almost groaned against her mouth as she deepened the kiss. When they finally reached out for air, panting and out of breath, she looked at him with a mischievous smile.

“I keep a pair of flats on my cubicle. What do you say you carry me there so I can change shoes and then you walk me home?”

He smiled smugly at her. “As you wish.”


	17. Scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a celebrity and I’m a paparazzo, sorry friend can I take pictures of you to pay my rent next month??”

**Scoop**

Emma Swan took her head out and peered around. The parking lot was deserted. She couldn’t believe she was going to be able to actually have a coffee run without encountering the paparazzi. She loved being an actress and she was thrilled and thankful about her successful career, but sometimes she missed her privacy.

She quickly exited the café and adjusted her sunglasses as she made way to the car. She had almost reached it when she heard the click of a camera.  But then a voice spoke behind her. “Coast is clear, Swan.”

She sighed in relief before turning around and facing the dark haired photographer that was smirking at her. “What did you do this time, Jones?” She asked smiling at him.

“I told them you were going through the back door and into the bookstore nearby.” He spoke walking towards her, his lilting voice carrying softly in the air. “And they all took off in that direction.”

She nodded at him. “Thank you, Killian.”

“There’s nothing to be thankful for, Emma. You should be able to have a coffee in peace, love.” He said sheepishly and motioned to her car. “You should hurry in case they come back this way. I’ll walk you.” He offered and she started walking next to him, nudging her shoulder with his.

They’ve known each other for years. Ever since sophomore year in college, when her roommate Mary Margaret started dating his roommate David and somehow they ended up intertwined in each other’s lives. She was majoring in drama, he was into art photography. And while her career took off quickly, his didn’t. He had talent, Emma knew it. She’d seen some of his works at school. But a constant need to pay the bills had driven him to take a few of these blasted jobs (as he called them) and between that and some other gigs he might get, he barely had time to devote to his true passion.

“How’s everything?” She asked eagerly as she sipped her coffee.

“Same as usual, scrapping by.” He shrugged. She stopped in her tracks and he was forced to stop and turn to her, sighing. “It’s fine, Emma. We are approaching red carpet season, I’ll be able to get some good pictures to sell then.”

“But that is hours and hours of photographic stakeout…” She said. “It’ll take time away from your art.”

He smiled sadly at her. “Perhaps it’s time for me to face that this is what my life is going to be, Swan. It’s not the end of the world.” He replied, resignation and almost defeat in his voice.

“ _No_.” She said fervently. He couldn’t give up. She was not going to let him. “No, you can’t give up.” She smiled mischievously at him. “Take some pics of me, _now_.”

“What?!?” He asked between surprised and offended. “No, love. I won’t do that to you…”

“ _I am asking you to do it._ They never get me on candid shots like this, and it’s mostly thanks to the fact that you alert me about where they are and tip them in the other direction if needed. I know pics of me are highly demanded.” She smirked at him. “This will help you buy some time for your art.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “Swan… I can’t.”

She looked at him with pleading eyes as she rested her hand on his arm, “Let me do it…”

He finally nodded. “I owe you, Swan.”

“No, you don’t. We’re friends. We have each other’s backs.” She replied as she purposely disheveled her hair and took off her sunglasses. “Make sure you make me look awful. They’ll love it.”

“Like that is even possible… you’re bloody beautiful all the time, Emma.” The words were spoken softly, almost to himself as she was walking away from him to give the sense that he had caught her walking towards her car. But she heard them. And it was hard to hide the smile that crept in her face at the words.

/-/

She ran into him at a BBQ in Mary Margaret and David’s house weeks later. She’d seen the pictures plastered all over the tabloids and social media; and she had not seen him among the photographers during the red carpet season (not that she was looking for him per se, but he was a familiar face she used to focus her eyes on while posing for the cameras). She figured that he’d been able to sell the pictures for a good price.

He broke into a huge grin when he saw her coming and he spoke a few words to Will before leaving his friends, grabbing two beers and almost running towards her.

“Hey.” He said handing her a beer, his blue eyes dancing with something that almost resembled joy. “It’s great to see you.”

“Hey…” She replied, biting her lower lip. “It’s good to see you too. I’ve missed you on the red carpet.”

He chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. “I was able to skip that entire season, thanks to you.”  He pointed at her, his eyebrows raising and she rolled her eyes at him.

“It wasn’t a big deal.” She deflected. “Tell me, what have you been up to?”

“Well, I took that time to finally put my portfolio together and visit a few galleries, introduced myself to some people…”

“And?” She asked eagerly.

His eyes shined brightly as he rocked back and forth on his heels. “And I’ll be showing my work in a gallery in a few weeks.”

“Killian! That is great!” She said, so excited about the news that she threw herself in his arms, catching him by surprise. He lost his balance for a second, taking a step back and giggling; before he stood firm and caught her in his arms, hugging her back.

“Thank you, Emma.” He whispered in her hair. She clung to him for a moment longer, before pulling back and smiling at him.

He walked her to her car at the end of the night. She reached to open the door when his voice stopped her.

“Emma.” He said and she turned around to face him, her back leaning against the car door. He looked at her, and gave her a small smile, “Would you come to the exhibition? I – I’d love for you to be there…” He trailed off, scratching behind his ear and averting his eyes.

She smiled softly at him. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything, Killian.”

He looked back at her, and his hand reached to tuck a stand of her hair behind her ear. “I wouldn’t have done it without you, Swan. Thank you, for not letting me give up.” He whispered, his eyes boring into hers.

An idea came to her. “Do you have your camera with you?” She asked.

“It’s on my satchel… Why?” He asked confused.

“Give it to me.” She said and put out her hand. He reached for his satchel and pulled his camera. She took it from his hands and quickly navigated the settings. Then she put the camera on the hood of her car and angled it towards them.

“Swan, what are you doing?” He asked tilting his head, confused.

She got closer to him and smiled almost shyly. “I’m thinking you need another scoop to buy you a few more weeks without having to work crazy paparazzi hours…”

And then she pulled him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him, her lips pressing insistently against his. He froze for a second before his hand tangled in her hair and he was kissing her back, his head tilting as her mouth opened and her tongue danced with his, making them both dizzy. They were both barely aware of the flashlight going off.

When they finally came out for air, she looked at him. “You think it worked?” She asked him breathless.

He gave her an amused look, “I don’t bloody care about the picture… _come here_.” He said as he pulled her to him, kissing her unabashedly.

/-/

He noticed the paparazzi outside her house the next morning, and he walked casually towards them; hair disheveled and shirt slightly wrinkled. He stood there silently, as they all raved about trying to get the scoop on the mysterious stranger that had been spotted entering the house with her the night before.

And then she opened the gates of her house, a blonde vision in jeans and a black shirt, hair in a ponytail, no makeup, swollen lips and a red mark on her neck. He raised her eyebrows at her and she smiled dashingly as she made a beeline directly at him.

It was only then he noticed the camera on her hand and chuckled to himself.

“You forgot your camera…” She told him mischievously.

“Aye. It seems I did.” He replied biting his lower lip.

She rolled her eyes before getting on her tiptoes and kissing him.

“Have a nice day at work.” She said before turning around and going back to her house.

He was barely aware of the flashes that were capturing this moment, his eyes fixated on her back (and lower back) as she walked away. He grinned goofily.

“I’ll call you!” He yelled at her.

“You better!” She called back laughing. 


	18. Breaking Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new handyman’s hot so I’m gonna keep breaking stuff

**Breaking Bad**

“Emma, you have a blown fuse or something, cause there is no power in here.” Ruby announced as Emma entered her house and found her friend perched on her couch, flipping a magazine.

“Great! Just what I needed.” Emma sighed before grabbing her phone and typing a quick text. “I’ll let Killian know.”

“Killian?” Ruby asked.

“New landlord. He moved in recently from England for grad school and he’s the one in charge to fix stuff now…” Emma said as she went to grab a glass of water.

Ten minutes later, her power was back and five minutes after that, there was a knock on her door. She went to open and Ruby peered to see a handsome dark haired guy smiling at Emma.

“All set, Swan?” He asked politely.

“Yeah, thank you, Killian.” Emma smiled. “Good luck with your paper, is due tonight isn’t it?”

“Aye.”

“Sorry to have interrupted you.” She said and he waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s finished and I am always here to provide dashing rescues to fair lasses.” He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at him, scoffing. “See you later, Swan.” He bowed his head slightly before turning around and leaving.

“ _That’s your new landlord_?” Ruby asked and Emma looked at her scornfully.

“Ruby, _behave_.” Emma warned and Ruby nodded.

/-/

Her garbage disposal broke the next week and it took Killian two hours to fix it.

“How did this happen?” Emma said embarrassed. “I swear that I am not a pig, I do clean this regularly.”

“It’s OK, Swan.” He grunted from underneath the sink. “These things happen. How is work by the way? Did you catch the guy the other night?”

“Yes, I did.” She told him proudly. “He was so busy looking at my cleavage that he did not see the handcuffs coming.”

“Well, you cut quite the figure on that red dress, love.” He said as he finally got up, cleaning his hands with a rag.

She blushed light. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome, Emma.” He said, scratching behind his ear sheepishly.

/-/

“What do you think it might be?” She asked as he examined the shutters.

“I think it’s stuck… perhaps one of the lads pulled a prank on you.” Killian said biting his lower lip. “It will take me a while to pull this apart to fix it, though.”

“I was going to order some pizza anyway…” She shrugged. “I’ll get a large one and treat you to dinner.”

“You’re too kind, Emma.” He said as he pulled a screwdriver from his toolbox.

“It’s the least I can do.”

/-/

“I’m jinxed. Someone cast a curse on me.”

“Swan, don’t be melodramatic… things break, it’s not a big deal.” He said as he looked into her water heater. He turned around and pulled his keys from his pocket. “If you need a hot shower, feel free to use mine, love. I know you have to work tonight.”

“Really?”

He gave her a small smile. “Go. I’ll stay here and have this fixed by the time you get back.”

“Thank you, Killian. You are my savior.” She smiled at him.

“Don’t mention it, Emma. Just be careful tonight.” He said worryingly.

“I will.”

/-/

Emma met Ruby after catching her skip that night.

“So, how are things with Killian?” Ruby asked.

“What do you mean?” Emma looked at her confused and Ruby sighed.

“Emma, I am running out of things to break in your house… _can you please make a move_?” Ruby scoffed at her.

“ _It was you_?!? How could you?” Emma said outraged.

“Emma, he’s single, gorgeous and nice. And he looks at you with adoring eyes. Or do you really think landlords actually spend hours fixing a stuck shutter?!?” Ruby gave her a wolfish grin.  “ _Make a move_.”

/-/

Emma knocked on his door nervously that night. He opened the door in jeans and shirt and he leaned on the doorframe.

“It’s fixed, lass. You’ll have hot water from now on.”

“Thanks.” She said.

“Did you catch the guy?” He asked, his head tilting.

“Yeap.” She said. “And I got a drink with Ruby… I – I” She started.

“Swan, is everything ok?” He asked concerned.

She sighed and averted her gaze. “It was Ruby. She’s been breaking the stuff in my house so you have to come fix it. She- she got this insane idea that you and I…”

“That you and I what?” He asked, lowering his head until he met her eyes. His gaze was kind and curious.

“She was trying to get us together.” She said blushing.

“ _Oh_.”

“I’m sorry, Killian. You’ve wasted a lot of time… I just – I am sorry.” She said before turning around and walking away, too embarrassed to face him.

“ _Emma_ …” He said as he went to her, grabbing her arm and turning her so she was facing him. He looked at her for a moment before clearing his throat nervously. “Would you – er – would you be interested?”

“In what?” She asked confused.

“Getting together.” He said, a faint blush coming to his cheeks and he averted his eyes.

She leaned in and press her kiss softly to kiss. “ _Perhaps_.” She whispered before going back to her apartment.

(She texted him fifteen minutes later that her bathroom sink was leaking.)


	19. Lean on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m calling to cancel our date because I’m actually in the ER right now, sorry. …I mean, sure, I guess you can come down here, but… okay…

**Lean on me**

**_Hi, this is Emma, I know we were supposed to meet today but I have to cancel our date._ **

_Is everything ok, lass?_

Emma looked at the text on her phone as she bit her lower lip, pondering her choices. She couldn’t go out today but she didn’t want to blow him off. Ruby had insisted he was a nice guy and he seemed nice by the messages they’ve exchanged. And the one phone call where she learned he had a sexy accent. _A really sexy one._ She sighed.

**_Everything is fine-ish. I just fell and sprained my ankle so I came to have it checked. I need to wait for the x rays and all that… so I won’t make it time for our date._ **

_Do you need anything? Which hospital are you? I’ll come get you._

**_No, really, is fine. I can manage._ **

_Darling, you’ve sprained your ankle… you cannot manage._ _Which hospital?_

**_Boston Central._ **

_I’ll be there in 20 minutes_

**_Really, it’s not necessary._ **

_20\. Minutes._

She put the phone down and sighed as she took inventory of her loose old jeans, wrinkled shirt and messy hair.

(No, she did not try to comb her hair into a respectable shape. It was impossible anyway.)

She was texting her work to let them know she’d need a few days off when she heard someone clearing their throat. She lifted her head to encounter the most beautiful blue eyes she’d seen in her life. That were currently in the face of a very handsome dark haired men. He smiled at her.

“Emma? It’s Killian. Killian Jones…” He said in that sexy voice she’d heard on the phone.

“Hi. Emma Swan.” Was all she managed to say.

“Are you ok? How are you feeling?” He asked concerned as he approached her.

“I’m fine, just sore. It hurts a little.” She said and he raised an eyebrow at her. “Ok, it hurts like hell.” She admitted and he smiled at her. It was only then that he seemed to remember what he was carrying.

“These are for you.” He said as he handed her a bouquet of red roses and a Styrofoam cup.

“You shouldn’t have…” Emma said nervously as she grabbed the cup. He promptly took the flowers again and left them on the side table. She took a sip of the cup and tasted the hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

“How did you know?” She asked marveled.

He smirked, tilting his head. “I texted Ruby. She gave me some advice. _Now_ …” He said as he sat next to her by the bed. “Do you prefer a game of cards or a crossword to pass the time?”

She smiled at him. “Let’s try the crossword.”

Forty five minutes later, after a lot of laughter but little actual words in the paper, the doctor came back to discharge her, encouraging her not to put much weight on her ankle and handing her a pair of crutches.

“There is no way I am using those.” Emma said crossing her arms as the doctor left.

“No problem. I can always carry you to my car.” Killian said. “It’s not that far…”

“Your car?”

“I’m taking you home. What did you expect, Swan?” He replied slightly annoyed by her question.

She smiled as she grabbed the crutches. “You can’t carry me all the way.” She retorted.

As they arrived to her building, the front steps proved to be a problem. He smiled at her and he handed her the flowers and helped her grab the crutches before he lifted her and carried her. She couldn’t help but laugh as he put her down softly at the door, her body swaying towards him.

“Thank you, Killian…” She smiled at him.

“Well, it might not have been the most conventional first date, but I had a great time, Emma.” He said softly as his hand tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You think you’d be interested in a second date once you can walk again?” He asked hesitantly.

She bit her lower lip, “I don’t think I can wait that long.” She leaned in and brush her lips to his and he reciprocated the kiss immediately.

“Call me tomorrow?” She asked as she pulled away from him.

“Aye, I will.” He replied before he captured her lips in a second kiss.


	20. Latte Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ordered a pumpkin spice latte at Starbucks and you made a heart with the foam and I decided to drink it here so I can smile at you some more.

**I took a couple of liberties with this story, but I hope you like it!**

**Latte Art**

“Killian, latte on a cappuccino cup, to drink here. They specifically requested not to have a Styrofoam cup…” He heard Belle spoke the order and he smiled as he faced the espresso machine. _Yes_. Finally a kind soul had given him the chance he most desperately needed to practice his latte art skills. The world championship might still be a few months away, but Killian knew that practice made perfection. His eyebrows burrowed in concentration as he set it all up, frothing the milk to the perfect point, carefully constructing the image on the cup.

He smiled in satisfaction at the concentric heart design as he placed the cup on the tray and slowly turned around to deliver the order.

And then he almost dropped his perfect masterpiece as he lost himself in the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen.

The blonde girl smiled at him and Killian broke out of his daze, shaking his head and carefully placing the tray in front of her.

“Enjoy your coffee, love.” He whispered in a soft voice, smiling shyly at her and scratching behind his ear.

Emma reached for her tray and she froze at the beautiful heart drawing on her latte. She lifted his head to look at the dark haired, blue eyed barista, but he’d already turned back to the espresso machine; his face showing the signs of deep concentration as he prepared the next order.

She smiled to herself as she headed to one of the tables and reached for her book.

/-/

He recognized her the next time she walked in and he smiled softly at the sight of the blonde curls and green eyes. Their eyes found each other, lingering for a brief moment before the ringing of her phone startled her.

“Emma Swan…” He heard her say as she approached Belle and placed her order.

His back to her, he smiled to himself when she requested a latte in a cappuccino cup; to drink on the cafe. His hand reached for the steam wand as he started to carefully prepare her coffee.

She couldn’t stop the gasp that left her lips at the sight of the beautiful swan that garnished her coffee.

“I hope you enjoy your coffee, love.” He smiled at her, tilting his head.

“This is beautiful, it makes not want to drink my coffee… I don’t want to ruin it.” She said biting her lower lip.

His eyes met hers, deep cobalt blue staring at her intensely, before he smirked and spoke in a lilting accent.

“It’s meant to be ephemeral, love. And don’t worry, I’ll be here to make you another should you find yourself missing this one.” He smirked at her. “Just ask for Killian.”

“Thank you, Killian.” She smiled back. “I’m Emma.”

“Nice to meet you, Emma.” He said, his eyes lingering for one more second before he turned around to focus on his next order.

/-/

She carefully grabbed the tray and walked towards the counter, where he was busy cleaning the espresso machine.

“Can I leave this with you?” She asked hesitantly.

“Sure,” He said as he turned around and threw the rag over his shoulder. “How was the coffee?” He inquired nervously.

“It was perfect.” She smiled at him.

“Glad to hear that.” He bowed at her.

She rolled her eyes before giving him a small smile, “Thank you, Killian.”

“You’re welcome, Emma.” He whispered as he watched her leave; sighing as he reached for the tray.

He smirked as he grabbed the napkin in it, scribbled down with a phone number and two words in it.

_Call me._

(He remember being nervous that year during the competition, so nervous that his hands were almost shaking as he did his thing. But nothing compared with how much his hands shook when he wrote _Will you marry me_ in her coffee that morning almost a year later.)


	21. Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'i don’t know who you are but we keep running into each other on the street and getting into screaming arguments over the stupidest things and i’m actually looking forward to our next meeting bc you’re annoying as hell but gdi you’re hot as fuck and its kind of fun to argue with you’ au

**Turn around**

She was late. She was so _fucking_ late. She hurried as she saw the subway on the station, running to get to it before the door closed. Her eyes focused on the door as she hastily approached it. And then something blocked her view and she crushed against someone, the force of the encounter sending her backwards. She would have fallen flat on her behind if strong arms hadn’t grabbed her and helped her regain her balance. She heard a beep sound and watched as the doors slid closed and she cursed under her breath.

“Are you alright, lass?” An accented voiced asked concerned.

Emma lifted her face to the deepest cobalt blue eyes she’d seen in her life looking at her worryingly.

“No, of course I am not, you ran into me and _you made me miss my train_?!” She yelled at him, letting her frustration take the best of her.

“I’m sorry, but you were the one that ran into me, love.” He replied in calmed frustration.

“I was trying to catch the train and you just stood there in the middle!”

“It’s customary to let people get off the train before trying to get in. You were the one that was actually at fault here, love.” He said in a slightly condescending tone.

She gave him a murderous look before disentangling herself from his embrace and walking away to wait for the next train.

Killian Jones smirked to himself as he witnessed the blonde beauty walk away in a cloud of wrath before turning around and heading towards his work.

/-/

A few days later, Emma got into the elevator at her client’s office building and quickly pressed the button. As the doors were about to close, she heard a voice calling “ _hold it, please_.”

She turned around, ready to press the button and hold the door open, when she recognized the dark haired stranger that had made her lost her train a few days ago. He was balancing a boat scale model in his hands as he made his way to the elevator. She stopped the finger that was caressing the _open door_ button and pull a satisfied smirk on her face. His eyes lifted from the boat model and flinched in recognition as the glass doors slid shut, leaving him out of the elevator. He shook his head at her.

“Now you know how it feels…” She mouthed at him, almost bouncing on the elevator as it started its way up.

“Very mature, lass…” He mouthed back, as he got smaller in view and she could see the challenge plastered all over his face.

/-/

The overcrowded bar was not helping Emma’s mood as she slowly maneuvered her way towards the counter to order a beer. As she tried get the bartender’s attention she felt someone bumping into her, sending her almost on top of the counter. She gasped in pain as the edge of the counter hit her stomach.

“I’m so sorry, are you ok?” A soft accented voice asked her and she turned around. Familiar blue eyes were looking at her concerned and they slowly flickered in recognition at the same time she scanned his face and recognized the dark haired stranger from the subway station and the elevator.

“ _You_!” She said in frustration.

“ _You_!” He replied back on the same tone.

“I can’t believe you’d retaliate like this.” Emma said furiously.

“I had no idea it was you!” He sighed frustrated running a hand through his hair. “Do you honestly think that I would have purposely thrown a woman towards a counter and cause her pain? What type of villain you think I am?”

“I don’t know. I barely know you…” She replied, because it seemed clear from the agitation on his voice that it had not been intentional.

“Well, I can ask you to trust me on the fact that I am always a gentleman, but I doubt you’d trust people so easily, do you?” He replied and she stood there frozen for a second, baffled at his quick ability to read her.

“Listen, I am truly, _truly sorry_ about crashing into you. Can I please make it up to you?” He looked at her with a hopeful face and a sincere smile. “A drink, perhaps?”

She pondered for a second before nodding. “A beer will be nice.”

“Aye,” He said as he made a sign to the bartender before his eyes flipped back to her, and he extended his hand to her, “Killian Jones, ship designer.”

“Emma Swan, financial advisor.” She shook his hand, smiling at him.

“So you could help me file my taxes?” He asked interested.

“More on the lines that I could tell you if someone is embezzling you.” She replied smirking and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Tough,” He leaned in closer, his breath playing on her ear. “ _I like it_.”

Later that night, as she bid him farewell to go back to her friends, he stopped her.

“Emma.” He said looking at her nervously, his hand scratching behind his ear. “I might be at the Italian restaurant on the corner of Main and Fifth tomorrow around 8pm, and I might be willing to buy dinner as compensation to any lass I might bump into.” He finished biting his lower lip expectantly.

She looked at him smiling. “I might be willing to be bumped into.”


	22. Pair Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is a hockey player and the other a figure skater fighting over who has the ice rink for the afternoon.

**Pair Spin**

Emma Swan finished one of her spins and looked up, a small smile on her face. It’s been months since her injury and she still had a long way to go into her recovery until she was at competition level again; but it was the first time she’d been able to do those movements in weeks and she was happy. She heard the sound of hands clapping and rolled her eyes before looking at the benches where the dark haired hockey coach was bowing at her.

“You finally got the hang of it, Swan!” He yelled at her.

“Shut up, Killian!” She spat back, her eyes checking the clock on the wall to verify that her time was up and that she needed to clear the ice for his team’s practice. “I’ll get off now…”

She skated towards the nearest exit and it took him less than a minute to skate right next to her.

“You are doing better, Swan.” He complimented her sincerely and she lifted her eyes from her skates to find his glinting blue eyes. She smiled shyly at him and he scratched behind his ear. “Too bad you make a mess out of my ice, love.” He smirked, his eyebrows raising as he skated backwards towards his players, his eyes still on her.  

/-/

She looked at the clock on the wall, the minutes ticking marking that her time on the ice was about to start, yet Killian was still crouched in the middle of the ice, talking to one of the kids he was coaching. It would have been cute if she didn’t have to worry that he’d take more time to clear the rink than what he had left. _Ok_. Perhaps it was _still cute_. In that _ovary burst_ kind of way.

“Sorry…” He said as he skated towards her, hair disheveled and cheeks slightly flushed. “He’s having a rough time at home and he’s putting a lot of pressure on himself. I – I just needed a moment back there.” He scratched behind his ear, “You can take extra time at the end of your allotted hour to make up for it. I’ll manage on my next practice.”

“Thank you,” She said as she stepped into the ice and he watched her skate, her figure long and graceful as the name she carried.

He smiled to himself before heading for the bench and taking the time between practices to help some of the kids tape their sticks.

She could feel his eyes on her as he busied himself with the next group of kids, buckling up the helmets, checking that the pads on the goalie where on the correct legs and tying skate laces. And she knew it shouldn’t have any effect on her, but it did. Knowing that he was looking, that he was paying attention to her routine and her movements, it motivated her to do just a little more, to push herself a little more. But it was only so she could see him scoff at her in annoyance at the state of the ice once she was done. Yes. _It was only for that_.  

/-/

Emma was losing her patience. Scratch that. She had lost her patience. _Completely_.

She was finally ready to start pair skating and her partner was terrible. Ok. Maybe not terrible per se, but Eric was clearly not at the level she used to be. And there was no one else so she was stuck with the guy. He was a really nice guy, and her girlfriend made the best crab cakes in the state; but Emma was not convinced.

She’d been injured before, she was barely coming out of it. She couldn’t risk a bad fall and get another injury. She was not going to come back from it.

Killian watched Emma skate with her partner from his place on the benches and he could feel the insecurity in her movements. Eric was not bad, but he clearly needed a little more coaching than what he was getting from Emma. His head perked up attentively as he saw them approaching a certain part of the routine, apprehension invading his body. And then he watched her bail at the last minute on the movement and his heart skipped a beat.

He watched her skate around, clearly frustrated with the situation and a thought came to him. “Bloody Hell…” He whispered to himself.

“Swan!” He yelled at her. “Don’t do anything else… give me 10 min, I’ll be right there.”

“What?!?” Emma asked confused.

“10 minutes!!”

Ten minutes later, Emma looked baffled at Killian Jones skating elegantly his way towards her. But he wasn’t wearing hockey stakes, he was on _figure skates_.

“How did you…” She started but he cut her off by skating around her and giving her a devilishly smirk before turning to Eric.

“Pay attention, lad.” He said gently but with confidence. “We will show you how to do it. It’s not so hard, you just have to feel the moment…” He turned around and tilted his head, smiling at her and extending his hand. “Now, Swan, if you’d be so kind…”

“You want me to skate with you?!?” She asked, her face a mix of surprise and terror. “A death spiral?!”

He skated until he was inches from her, invading her personal space. “Try something new, darling. It’s called trust.” He grabbed her hand and held it firmly. “I won’t let you fall, Swan.” He whispered fervently and her breath caught in her throat before she bit her lip and nodded at him. He skated away. “Let’s pick it up from a few movements prior in your routine, shall we?” He said and he raised an eyebrow at her confusion, “I’ve seen you do this routine for weeks, love, of course I know it.”

She should have been scared, but it didn’t happen. Not for a single moment as she skated with him and he spun her around; his arms and strength and confidence making her feel _safe_ in a way she hadn’t felt in or outside of the ice. In a long time.

And when he pulled her to him at the end of the movement, she let herself fall into his arms, lingering there a little longer than needed.

He cleared his throat as he pulled away from her and turned his attention to Eric. “You can do it, mate. Just have confidence.” He smiled before skating away.

She followed him towards the exit of the rink. “Skate with me.” She asked but Killian shook his head, smiling at her.

“You need someone for competitions. And there’s no bloody way in hell that I’ll compete, Swan. I like what I do, and that is coaching.” He spoke softly, tentatively “I could, however, give you some advice on how to successfully train that poor sod you have as partner.” He finished smirking at her. “I’ve coached for years, love. I have more experience than you.”

She gave him a sideways smile. “I guess I could listen to what you have to say.”

He beamed at her, “Brilliant. Dinner tonight? I’ll pick you up at 8.”

She shrugged, “Why not?”

Later that night, as he was kissing her senseless, his body pressing hers against her door in a way they both have dreamt of doing for months, he knew he’d definitely skate with her again. And again. Just not for competitions.


	23. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a violinist who only plays classical music and a metal guitarist dislike each other’s preferred genre but have to perform a duet au

**This is M-(ish)… a few more _daring_ descriptions on this one (blame the beer).**

**Bohemian Rhapsody**

It had been the _glasses_.  And that tight bun on her hair. There was no other reason to explain the situation he was finding himself in. Which was not an unpleasant one, by all means. _Quite the opposite_.

He’d groaned in frustration when he had been assigned to perform their end of the year duet with Emma Swan. Emma - _bloody classical violinist_ –Swan; who took one look at him and sneered with contempt.

And then he knocked on her door that evening and she answered wearing a knee length pencil skirt, white shirt, black cardigan, hair in tight bun and those god damn black rimmed glasses.

He hadn’t been in her apartment for more than ten minutes when they were already fighting about what they were going to perform. There had been snarky comments, condescending tones, arched eyebrows (on both sides), smug smirks (on his side) and eye rolls (on hers). And all of the sudden there was _kissing_. _Heavy kissing_ as he pinned her against the wall and proceeded to map the skin of her neck with this tongue and untie that bloody bun and watch her blonde hair cascading free. Her moans where enough to make any man’s blood rush downward and he’d been no exception.

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom the first time, and he took her fast and hard against the wall, his body connecting with hers until they both saw stars in the back of their eyes. And later, when she looked at him, skin flushed and hair mussed, but still wearing those damn glasses; he groaned again and lifted her in his arms to take her to the bed.

They never discussed the duet again that night or the next morning, but he left her apartment with his lips swollen and his hair a complete mess, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

  
It had been the _necklace_. And the unbuttoned shirt. There was no other explanation. She’d written off their previous encounter as a _slip_ , product of clear artistic frustrations on both sides. She had been less than happy to be paired with Killian – _fucking metal guitarist and I am gift from the sex gods attitude_ – Jones; and clearly she needed to work up that anger before focusing on the duet. But they had done that and she was ready to move on and be professional.

Or that was what she thought until he’d answered the door of his apartment with his shirt half buttoned, all that chest hair she’d gotten acquainted with the previous time in sight and that charmed necklace. And it only took one smug smirk from him and she had grabbed that damn necklace and pulled him to her in a fierce kiss. Soon they had collapsed on the on the couch, kissing fiercely as she straddled him and her hips ground against his.

They had at least made it to his bedroom this time. At least for the first time. The shower was a different story.

They agreed to meet on neutral ground the third time, and when he walked in on the rehearsal room she was playing her violin, the tune unknown to him but quite appealing.

She stopped when she noticed him.

“Don’t stop,” He said, “I quite liked it. Who is the composer?” He added as he took his guitar from his case and plugged it in.

She blushed and averted her eyes.

“Swan, did you write that?” He asked marveled. She nodded hesitantly and he smiled genuinely at her. “Play it again…” He asked. “I have an idea.”

She started to play again and he listened for a few musical compasses before jumping in and improvising with his guitar, his own creativity mixing with hers in perfect harmony. They both looked at each other shockingly by the time they were finished.

“Quick! Write that down!” She said and he rushed to grab a pen and ruled paper and hastily scribbled down the notes of the melody.

“We should really work on this for the duet, Emma.” He said. “What do you say we order some pizza and work on it? Your place or mine?”

She hesitated but he looked at her reassuringly, “Strictly business, I promise. Nothing but working on the music.”

They did work on the music for a few hours, sharing slices of pizza and beer while they worked together on complementing Emma’s original composition with Killian’s inspiration. He used his acoustic guitar to play softly some of the notes but at some point, his fingers ended up playing her body into a perfect tune that had her screaming against his lips. Again. _And again_.

And it finally became a routine, long hours of the evening and the night working in their duet, finding that they could bring the best of each other’s talent before they inevitably finished their duet in bed. Or the couch. The shower. And his kitchen counter one time or two.

He looked nervous when he answered the door a week before the performance and she looked at him questioningly.

“I – I got you something.” He said, scratching the back of his head. “You don’t have to use it, but I thought perhaps you’d like to. And if that is the case, then you needed it before the performance.”

She looked at him intrigued as he went to his bedroom and came back and handed her a package.

“Open it…” He whispered.

She tore the paper apart and her heart stopped at the sight of a modern black electrical violin.

“The shape almost looks like a Swan.” He said. “It reminded me of you.” He looked at her, his blue eyes boring into hers. “You don’t have to play it for the duet if you are not comfortable… I just wanted you to have it.”

She threw herself into his arms, kissing him fiercely and she carefully placed the violin in the counter before merging her body to his in a tight embrace.

At some point in the night, she finally played the new violin for the first time. For him. Naked. In his bed. (He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that image. Nor he wants to.)

He adjusted his black tie and flattened his pristine black suit jacket the day of the performance. He hadn’t told her, but he wanted to impress her and he dressed as any member of a classical orchestra would dress. He wanted everything to be perfect for the duet.

His jaw dropped when he saw her show up in a short black and grey plaid skirt, thick black pantyhose, combat boots and a white shirt tied with a knot at her belly button. The black electrical violin he’d given her resting on her hands.

She looked at him surprised as well, before giving him the brightest smile he’d ever seen.

They rocked the duet, literally and metaphorically speaking, and as the crowd was given them a standing ovation, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing her in.

“Promise me we’ll never stop playing with each other…” He asked, his nuzzling his nose with hers.

“I promise.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A visual of the violin can be found at my post on tumblr: http://lenfaz.tumblr.com/post/127281779542/bohemian-rhapsody


	24. Drunk and Disorderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good”

**Drunk and disorderly**

Late night insomnia had been a regular companion in his life for the past few years. Ever since the accident, the phantom pain and the memories would sometimes keep him up at night. So he laid there in his couch, watching some mindless program on the television, while Scoundrel would snuggle on his chest, softly snoring and purring. It wasn’t sleep, but at least he could relax into the soft fur of the animal and find some resemblance of rest.

Until he heard the sounds of someone maneuvering his door. Scoundrel quickly jumped to the floor and Killian stood up hastily, his eyes searching for an appropriate object a one-handed man could use to defend himself if needed. There wasn’t much, unless the hooks on the sailing themed ornament hanging on his wall were actually sharp. The irony of a grown 21st century man with a missing hand waving a hook around was not lost on him.

Before he had any more time to dwell on such things, his door opened and he watched confused as a blonde stumbled in like she owned the place. She was wearing a short black skirt, a red blouse and impressive high heels. She quickly shut down the door and rested her forehead on the wood, her back to him. He tried to avoid it, he did, but he couldn’t help the way his head tilted on its own accord and he admired her long legs and delectable arse.

It might have only been a few seconds, but he finally came to his senses and cleared his throat.

The blonde by the door sighed, “I know, I’m sorry. This is the last time I hear Ruby. I drank too many shots and I couldn’t remember my address, so I gave them yours.” She slurred a little half of the words as she turned around. And then she took one look at him and froze.

“You’re not Mary Margaret.” She said.

“ _Clearly_.” He replied slightly amused.

“Why are you on Mary Margaret’s apartment?” She inquired in a demanding tone and he cocked his eyebrow at her. But before he was able to reply, Scoundrel had trotted towards her and was rubbing himself against her legs.

Emma jumped startled before she looked down, “Hey, buddy!” she said before she bent down to observe the cat, “He’s cute”, she softly caressed Scoundrel, and the bloody animal purred and leaned his head to her touch, “When did Mary Margaret get a cat?”

“Love, perhaps it’s time for you to realize that this is not Mary Margaret’s apartment. And if you are referring to the Mary Margaret that has short dark hair and fair eyes, then you missed her place by a floor.” He said smirking.

Blondie’s (yes, that was what he was calling her in his mind) eyes widened in astonishment before a lovely shade of red tinted her cheeks.

“Shit, I am so sorry! I can’t believe I miscounted the floors… my legs were killing me on this damn heels and I’ve drank a little too much… please don’t call the police on me.” She pleaded.

“I won’t,” He said, taking a hesitant step towards her and his cat, who was still rubbing against her with clear devotion, “although it would be interesting to know how you actually unlocked my door.”

Blondie’s flustered face and lower lip biting were the most endearing thing he’d seen in a long _long_ time. He took another step in her direction and he slowly bent down to pick up his cat, “Let me claim back my lovely companion, although he seemed to have taken quite an admiration with you.”

She smiled sheepishly at him, and then her eyes wandered towards his arms and he could tell the moment she’d noticed his left stump, because her eyes widened in surprise. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and she lifted her gaze to his face.

“My apologies,” He said embarrassingly, “I wasn’t expecting company so I didn’t think of making myself presentable.”

“Oh my god, I am the _worst_ person in the world.” She said, finally straightening up, her eyes wide with horror.

“I really don’t think…” He started but she was apparently on a rant.

“I broke into your apartment drunk late at night, I questioned you and now I’ve been staring blatantly at your missing hand, making you uncomfortable in your own house… I am the worst evil witch that has ever graced the earth.” She said quickly before she reached for the door. “I am going to go now and please pretend you never met me…”

She opened the door and he tried to stop her “Wait!” He said but she was already out of the door.

“At least tell me your name…” He whispered to himself.

/-/

He could have asked Mary Margaret about her. He’d thought about it many times during that week: just showing on her door and asking her about her friend. But he’d refrained, it almost seem like bad form to go inquire about the whereabouts of someone he’d seen for less than 5 minutes.

The knock on his door brought him out of his reverie. Scoundrel quickly darted to the door, and he made his way too. “Easy, lad. I’ll get there” He soothed him as he opened the door.

He stood there frozen for a second before his face broke into a huge grin. “Blondie…” He said.

She smiled sheepishly at him, a black box on her hands. “Hi…” She said, “I’ve come bearing an apology gift for my terrible behavior the other night. These are the best pastries in town. I hope you can forgive me…” She handed the package to him before she noticed the cat rubbing against her legs. “Hey, buddy” She said softly.

“ _Scoundrel_.” He said and she looked confused at him, “That’s his name.” He explained.

She nodded and stood there, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m truly sorry.” She offered.

He shrugged, “It’s not a big deal, _but_... you know, you came here late at night, charmed a lad with your enticing beauty, and soft hands’ caresses and then you don’t call, you don’t write. Scoundrel has feelings you know?  We didn’t even know your name…” He finished with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes before smiling at him. “Emma.”

“Nice to meet you, Emma. I’m Killian”

“So… are we ok?” She asked

He tilted his head, “I’m not sure, Scoundrel spent all week waiting by the door for you…”

“He did?” She asked in a flirty voice.

“Aye, he did.” He replied with a soft smile.

“How can I make it up to him?”

“Well, you could, perhaps, let his owner take you to dinner?” He asked softly.

“I think that can be arranged.”

/-/

Mary Margaret knocked on Killian’s door the morning after their date. Killian opened the door slightly ajar, a small smile on his face.

“Mary Margaret, hi, what can I do for you?” He asked.

“I wanted to know how things went last night. I’m trying to call Emma but she’s not answering…”

“It went well,” Killian replied shortly, still not opening the door.

“Killian is everything ok? Did Emma say something? She can be a little prickly sometimes but she has a good heart,” Mary Margaret started but Killian interrupted.

“Really, it went well…”

“Why aren’t you opening the door?”

“I – I’m not decent…” Killian said nervously.

“At 10 am in the morning?!?” Mary Margaret asked

A voice came from the apartment, “Oh for crying out loud, let her in, she’s relentless,”

Killian gave Mary Margaret a sheepish smile as he opened the door and Mary Margaret witnessed Emma standing close to Killian, wearing only a man’s shirt, Scoundrel on her arms.

“As you can see, milady, the date hasn’t quite ended yet…” Killian said biting his lower lip.

“Oh… I’m so sorry, I – I’ll leave now.” Mary Margaret said before she turned around to give Emma a beaming smile “Would you make it to tonight’s dinner, Emma?”

Emma bit her lower lip as she looked at Killian, “I don’t know, I might or I might not… it depends on how my date goes.” She shrugged.

“He’s more than welcomed to join us.” Mary Margaret said, her eyes darting to Killian’s genuine smile.

“I’ll ask him and let you know,” Emma said smiling. “Now _leave_.”

Killian closed the door and turned around to look at Emma.

“Do you think Scoundrel’s owner would be interested in having dinner with my very nosy friends tonight?” She asked.

“I think he’d love to.” Killian offered, cocking an eyebrow at her before reaching to pull her into a kiss.


	25. Best Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating in the same diner every morning and the waitress ALWAYS mixes up our orders so why don’t we just sit at the same table to save her the trouble

** Best Served **

“Here you go, hot chocolate with whipped cream and pancakes, Enjoy!”

Killian Jones sighed in exasperation as he ran his hand through his hair. It was the fifth time in the last two weeks that his order had been mistaken. He knew the brunette waitress was a little air headed, but she was not incapable of doing her job.

From the other side of the counter, he heard the same exasperated sigh he’d just released and shifted in his stool. Yeap, it seemed the blonde with green eyes had been the victim of the mishap again. It had been always her that got his order and each time they’d shared a smile or a frustrated sigh and exchanged the plates. Each time he noticed a new freckle on her face, a new gold flicker on her green eyes, or a new curl on her blonde hair.

She lifted her head and her eyes connected with him. He shrugged pointing to his plate and she shook her head in disbelief. He made a quick decision in that very instant as he grabbed the plate and the mug and headed her way.

“I believe you got the tea and the ham and cheese triple egg omelette?” He asked as his eyes scanned her plate and mug.

“And you got the hot chocolate and pancakes?”

“Whipped cream included. I think it’s only missing the cinnamon.”

“You’ve noticed.” She said impressed.

“I’m quite perceptive, love.” He tilted his head to point at the vacant stool next to hers. “Is this seat taken?”

“It appears it is now…” She said smiling.

He grinned and sat down, carefully setting the plate and mug on the counter. They swiftly changed orders.

“You know…” He said, taking a sip of his black tea, “If we are going to exchange orders, might as well know our names, don’t you think?” He smiled, “I’m Killian Jones.”

“Emma Swan.” She replied as she sprinkled cinnamon on her drink before taking a sip. A little of the cream got in her nose and he looked mesmerized at her.

“You got a little- here” He said before his fingers reached to remove the cream from her nose. His eyes connected with hers and suddenly time froze and he was drowning in her eyes and he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , tear away from her gaze, his fingers still lingering near her face. She fluttered her eyelashes and that seemed to bring him out of his daze. He cleared his throat before removing his hand and reaching for his omelette.

“Thanks…” She whispered and he briefly nodded.

They stood there, eating in comfortable silence. At the end of their breakfast, she placed a couple of notes on the counter and stood to leave. He didn’t know what compelled him to do it, but his hand reached to stop her before she left.

“Emma…” He said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, “since this seems to be a recurrent event, what do you say if I – if we…” he scratched behind his ear and she gave him a sweet smile that encouraged him to continue…. “Perhaps it would be best if we share a table next time… that would ensure us at least getting our order on the same table, right?”

She hesitated for a brief second before she nodded. “Second booth to the left? Tomorrow at 8?” She asked.

“Aye.”

(She sat opposite him the first day.

He paid for her breakfast the second day.

She arrived first and ordered for him on the third day.

She reached to graze her lips on his cheek as a goodbye on the fourth day.

He pulled her to him and kissed her softly as a goodbye on the fifth day. She reciprocated.

She sat on the same side of the booth as he on the sixth day.

They entered the diner holding hands on the seventh day.)

_(“See?” Granny said to Ruby that day, her hand motioning towards Killian and Emma enraptured with each other. “I told you it was worth it mixing their orders”. Ruby smiled at her grandmother’s matchmaking skills.)_


	26. Natural Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Museum AU

She never expected to fall for him. She never expected _anything_ at all.

Mary Margaret had mentioned that the museum had a _fantastic_ guided tour that she’d taken her class to and Emma had figured it might be a good idea to take the kids of her old group home there.

She’d called Ingrid to pitch the idea and happily volunteered to be the one in charge of everything that afternoon. While it had been years and she was now a somewhat well-adjusted adult, Emma hadn’t forgotten the long and lonely years spent in the system until she landed at Ingrid’s home and her life changed for the better.

This was her way to give back. It was small and probably wouldn’t make a difference in the big scheme of the universe, but she knew it would make a difference on those kids. Much like Ingrid had made on her.

Come Saturday noon, she had showed up and treated the four tweens to burgers and sodas before they headed to the local art museum. The museum’s site listed the guided tour would start at 2.30pm and Emma made sure they were there fifteen minutes prior just to be safe. There were only one or two families waiting for the tour as well and Emma was glad that the tour would not be overcrowded.

And then she saw _him_.

Dark disheveled hair, intense blue eyes, a trimmed scruff and breathtaking features. Her heart pummeled in her chest as Emma tried to remember how to breathe.

And then he talked.

“Good afternoon everyone, I’m Killian Jones and I’ll be your guide for the afternoon.”

Emma’s breath caught in her throat again the moment her eyes connected with his.

_Fuck_. She was doomed. 

/-/

It wasn’t just the handsome features and the lilting accent - _and the accent was bewitching_. It was the _passion_ coming out of his every pore while he spoke about the paintings and the artists. It was the little anecdotes he shared with the audience that put the art in context. It was the clear attention he paid to the questions and the effort he made to provide thorough answers.

This wasn’t just a man doing his job. This was a man that clearly _loved_ his job and was taking everyone else along for the ride.

Until this day, Emma Swan couldn’t care less about art. She’d usually found the subject tedious and her own experiences at museums had been as boring as watching paint dry.

There was nothing boring in the way Killian Jones walked them through the entire museum as he explained what each room housed in terms of art movements, his hands waving in the air as he mimicked the paint strokes or the sculpture lines, the natural light of the museum falling on his breathtaking profile.

She approached him hesitantly when the tour was over. “That was different,” she offered.

He gave her a chuckle and cocked an eyebrow at her. “Different good, I guess?” he ventured.

“ _Fascinating_ ,” Emma replied.

His cheeks tinted with a slight blush that Emma found endearing. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“I never knew art could be so interesting. The kids had a wonderful time,” she added, knowing she should have left him alone but not quite bringing herself to do it.

“Excuse me for being forward, but are they all yours?” Killian asked pointing at the kids. “You seem too young to be their mother.”

Emma ducked her head for a second. “They’re foster kids. They are placed in a group home and I thought - someone mentioned this museum’s tour was pretty good and I thought it would be a good activity to take them.”

A quick flash of something that was a mix of hurt and regret crossed his features before he quickly hid it with a twinkling smile. “We have some special activities and tours for kids their age in the upcoming weeks,” he trailed off, reaching to scratch behind his ear. “That is, if you’re interested in coming back, Miss-”

“Swan. Emma Swan,” Emma offered her hand and he quickly took it but instead of shaking it, he took it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“Pleased to meet you, Emma. I hope to see you again soon,” he whispered.

/-/

She took the kids to the next event that was announced on the museum site. Killian all but dazzled her (and the entire audience) again with a thorough account of 17th centuries naval battles and how they were depicted in mainstream paintings. His eyes met hers through the room in the middle of the tale and she could have sworn he’d given her a special smile.

(It could also had been the natural light casting a reflection on the hair that was falling on his forehead.)

Then there was a special exhibition on piracy that took her breath away - and it wasn’t just the way his costume shirt was unbuttoned almost to the point of indecency.

He approached her at the end of the fifth visit, a hesitant smile gracing his lips. “There’s a special event, _A night at the museum_ , next Friday night. Perhaps you’d be interested in attending?” he asked hopefully as he handed her a black invitation with white printed letters.

Her breath caught in her throat before she met his eyes, “I - I’d love to,” she replied as her fingers grazed his when she took the invitation.

/-/

His eyes never left hers throughout his entire tour that night, his lilting voice reaching her across the room like a soft caress.

She waited for him at the end of the evening and when he asked if he could escort her home, her silent reply was to take his hand and intertwined their fingers.

(She now waits for him to finish his tour each Saturday afternoon and he can taste the chocolate and cinnamon in her kiss.)


End file.
